Bound
by Fire Daughter
Summary: A Marriage Law, the resurrected, and an irate Molly are enough to make anyone cringe. Why then, is reformed playboy be the perfect choice for our resident? How does he fit the bil and those leather pants he favors?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This was sitting on my Desktop, so I figured I'd get it out there.**

**Chapter One**

The kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place was filled to the brim with cries of outrage at the news of the Ministry's newest law. Voldemort had been gone for six months; however, the Order was still in effect because of the potential for an uprising of his followers. After Harry finally defeated Voldemort what was lost was found. Snape never really killed Dumbledore. His body was put into a stasis. It was all a ploy to protect Draco Malfoy from Voldemort. He was now in his second year of Auror training. The Veil was destroyed, and with it, its power. Those who were alive when they fell through were returned to the place that held the most happiness for them. So, when Sirius Black found himself staring into the eyes of one Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley, it was Arthur Weasley and Albus Dumbledore who explained how it was he was again back at Hogwarts.

Not only did Dumbledore and Sirius survive, but also James and Lily with the help of Hermione, Ron and Harry, came back. The same magic, which protected Harry, protected both his parents. This was the same spell used with Dumbledore's "death". James and Lily's took longer because no one, save Hermione, thought it would work on those who were thought dead so long ago.

Now Lily and Molly, after stopping long enough to hear what Arthur needed to tell them, returned to preparing the meal for that evening, venting their anger through the deadly motions of their knives.

"What will we do, Albus? The Ministry has wanted to incarcerate Hermione before. This would surely kill her." (A/N: They wanted to incarcerate her for her role in Snape's innocence and Sirius and Dumbledore's survival. She pretty much resurrected the dead here.) "Wait a minute, does anyone know where Hermione is? I haven't spoken to her for a few day." This all came from the mouth of one Minerva McGonagall. She had taken it upon herself to teach Hermione the finer points of Transfiguration, with the hope she would someday take over for Minerva. She also thought of her as the granddaughter she never had.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before?" These mutterings came from non other than Molly Weasley. She picked up the two-way mirror she kept with her at all times and called, "Ginny," through it. When the image of her only daughter appeared, Molly ordered, "Bring the clock." With that, an no explanation whatsoever, Molly returned the mirror to her pocket and went back to her vegetable chopping.

It was around the time the rest of the Weasley family began making sounds of understanding that Severus Snape came through the kitchen, closely followed by the worried faces of the Malfoy family.

"Is it true, Headmaster? Is she really in danger?" These frantically asked questions were asked by none other than Draco Malfoy. When Hermione testified at Snape's trial, the Malfoy family began to see her in a new light. They even considered her part of said family, inviting her to events strictly reserved for family members. Not even Severus Snape was invited to said events.

"We do not know yet, my boy, but it is very possible she is." The Headmaster seemed to have aged years since the ordeal began. The twinkle was absent from his eye, and it was as though he didn't know how to smile. He surveyed the faces in the room. The faces of all the Weasleys save for Ginny who was bringing the clock and Bill and Charlie who were looking for Hermione, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley and other various members of the Order looked back at him. All were reflecting on the many ways Hermione had touched their lives.

Walking over to the Headmaster, the Transfiguration Professor gently placed her hand on his arm and whispered, "Oh Albus, what will we do?"

**Okie dokie... Review please... They make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This was sitting on my Desktop, so I figured I'd get it out there.**

** Chapter 2**

After being jarred from a deep sleep, Hermione Granger was not in the best of moods. She had pulled a double shift at the hospital and wanted nothing more than a bath and her bed. Instead, what she received was to wake at the sound of her intruder sensors and someone putting a cloth over her eyes. The agitation and fear in her heart increased at the sound of a muttered binding spell. As a subduing potion was poured down her throat, she began to fight against the bonds from the poorly muttered curse. As she fought off her attackers, her hand brushed against the necklace she never removed.

A gift from the Malfoy family, the necklace was passed down from daughter to daughter for generations. The necklace, a teardrop shaped moonstone suspended from a simple yet elegant chain, gave the wearer protection, and a link to its "family". When the wearer is in danger, she has only to rub the stone three times with her index and middle fingers and a jolt will be sent to her guarding, in this case, Lucius Malfoy. The connection always runs from the male to the female, as it is Malfoy tradition to protect their female members. A ring is passed to the male head, worn on the middle finger of the wand hand. The emerald glows when danger has met the necklace wearer. The interior of the band scripts a readout of the location of the harassed Malfoy female.

The ring, a symbol of the Malfoy family, was silver with a wide band covered in runic scripts of protection, loyalty, honor, strength and courage. The middle of the ring held one perfectly pear cut Emerald. The glowing stone caught the gazes of friend and foe as all in the room waited with suspended breath as Lucius looked at the inscription.

"St. Mungos…Fertility Ward?" He looked up as realization dawned on the faces of Arthur, Albus, Severus and Minerva.

"Arthur, Lucius…what were the requirements for the law?" This question was posed by James Potter. He had moved from his position next to the door to stand with his pale-faced wife. The sharp knife and vegetables forgotten, Lily nestled between the comfort of her husband's arms. As everyone waited for Arthur or Lucius to answer, the sound of the youngest Weasley coming through the floo, hefting the family clock was heard. As a precaution during the war, Hermione and Harry were added to the clock face. The family was still debating whether or not to add the Malfoys and Severus.

Breaking from her reverie, Molly went to her clock to confirm Hermione's whereabouts. The clock face wasn't comforting, "Danger".

**Okie dokie... Review please... They make me happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This was sitting on my Desktop, so I figured I'd get it out there.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted or both... I even have a couple favorites in here. Thank you all so much.**

** Chapter 3**

The smell of medicinal potions was overwhelming. The witch's attempt to move was hindered by the restraints on her arms, legs and torso.

'Why don't they use magic? Am I so dangerous they've resorted to Muggle restraints?'

The arrival of three healers interrupted her brainstorming.

"Well Miss Granger, you were due for fertility testing a week ago and never came in. I'm afraid we had to take you by force. Just lay back and try to relax. This will hurt quite a bit," Healer Stenchcombe motioned his assistants closer as a blinding light emanated from Hermione. Knowing it was the power of her necklace and that help would soon arrive, Hermione stayed calm as all hell broke loose around her.

{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}

"It was decided every witch, half-blooded or less, would be tested for fertility before being subjected to an arranged marriage. From what we know," continued Arthur, "these tests are quite painful as they can only be done under Muggle circumstances."

"But it doesn't hurt the Muggle way," interrupted Lily, "Why are they painful?"

"It seems the Ministry has decided each witch must be tested for fertility. However, since the Ministry Healers do not wish to use Muggle instruments, they have created their own. The process can take upwards of two days or more. Sadly, we do not know why it takes so long. What we do know is that many of these witches are taken by force." Lucius sighed heavily as he ended his part of the explanation.

"Wait, the witches aren't always taken by force." Stated Arthur as he took up where Lucius left off. "Many witches are sent notices indicating where they are to go and when. If they do not show the first time, they are sent a second notice. If they miss this meeting, then someone will be sent to their home, bringing them to the Ministry by force."

"Albus, Severus and I will go and retrieve Hermione." Leaning down to place a kiss on his wife's brow, Lucius waited as Severus gathered his satchel and they made their way to the fireplace.

"Wait," sharing a look with his two best friends, James Potter went to stand with the two darker men, "We're going with you."

Knowing arguing would only waste more time than necessary, both men agreed and the five took the floo to their dreaded destination.

Moving to embrace the taller woman, Lily Potter kept a tight hold on Narcissa, all the while sending a silent prayer to anyone who was listening.

**Okie dokie... Review please... They make me happy. Sorry, I know this is short, but chapter four should be up any day now. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This was sitting on my Desktop, so I figured I'd get it out there.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted or both... I even have a couple favorites in here. Thank you all so much.**

** Chapter 4**

"Healer, we cannot hold her by ourselves! Dear Merlin, the bonds have come loose!"

Pandemonium reigned as St. Mungo's healers ran about in chaotic spirals. This delightful diversion served two purposes; One: Veil the arrival of our five heroes, and Two: Acted as a beacon to the location of our damsel in distress.

Hermione, however, was the only one not affected by the mess around her. She just lay quietly, waiting for the arrival of her 'Knights'.

"Well now, look who I found." The voice drew Hermione's attention away from her hands (she just discovered they were glowing green and silver... how very Slytherin).

"Hey Sirius... Guess what."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, he asked, "What?"

"I'm all glowy..."

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"My goodness, Child. Are you okay? What possessed you to not come to us for help?" Mrs. Weasley alternated between scolding and smothering the newly rescued witch.

"Molly, leave her be. She couldn't have known they were going to go after her. Besides," Sirius tried, and failed, to divert Molly Weasley's attentions, "we got to see her go all glowy. She looked so cute."

"Sirius," the soft rebuke came from a weary looking Lucius, "Molly has a point. Why didn't you come to us, Severus even? We could have hidden you."

Patting the side of her bed for Lucius to sit, Hermione replied, "You already had so much to worry about. I wouldn't be doing your sanity any favors if I crawled into your bed every time I had a problem. Besides," Hermione added as she tried to rise from her bed, "I think Stenchcomb will think twice before going after any other witch. I charmed his instruments."

Pushing her hair back from her face, Lucius stood and said, "Narcissa should be here very soon. She went home to set up your room. We would like for you to stay with us for awhile. Your parents are welcome of course. What do you think?" As though sensing her hesitation, he added, "Unlimited access to my library. And to Severus' lab. Just don't tell him I told you."

Smiling, Hermione said, "That sounds lovely. Mum and Cissa would love to spend some time together. Thank you." The moment was ruined by the arrival of two noisy Weasleys.

"Fred, did you hear what I just hear?"

"I do believe I did, George. Our little Hermione is all grown up. Tell us, Dearest, what charm did you use?" Gathering around her bed, the Weasley twins listened as Hermione informed them that, yes, their walk away and vanishing spells worked wonderfully.

"Excuse me, but exactly what do they do?" Remus asked as he entered the room with a tray of tea and sandwiches. Well, the guys had the sandwiches, Hermione was given soup. She wasn't too happy.

"They are spells the twins created. When someone would reach for an item, it will walk away. Reach for it twice, it disappears. Their instruments should start vanishing soo."

"Remus, your wife won't leave me alone. I swear, she's more annoying now than ever. Wait," Draco paused as he considered what he just said, "actually, I don't think that's possible."

"What isn't possible, dear sweet Cousin mine? That I'm more beautiful, or I can still kick your butt on a broom... eight months pregnant?"

Remus chuckled at the look on Draco's face as Tonks ambled over to where he was sitting.

"Love, leave your cousin alone. Remember, we want him to babysit. It will be good practice for him." Kissing her cheek, he rested her head against his chest. Smiling, Tonks managed to drift off.

Shaking his head, Draco scoffed, "Practice or not, I refuse to watch your spawn. It'll have your brains and her penchant for mischief. No thank you. Baby Hippogriffs would be better."

With the lightened mood, Hermione sank back into her pillows and said, "Admit it, Draco. You can't wait until Maggie has the baby. You'll be great parents. The Malfoy family will even get their necklace back."

"We won't be receiving that necklace for a very long time. At least, not until you are married to a Wizard we have decided can protect you." Lucius said as he and his wife entered the room. Walking over to the bed, Narcissa laid a hand on Hermione's head. Kissing her cheek, she added, "And even then, we won't take the ring easily."

Smiling, Hermione relaxed further until a question popped into her head. "Why did I start glowing when the ring was activate? It's never happened before."

Lucius sat on her bed and answered, "We are still trying to figure that out. I've been looking through the family records, and still haven't found any reference to what happened. Dumbledore has his theories, but he won't share them until he's spoken with you."

"Oh goody... Mr. Walking-Fortune Cookie. That should make for a grand ole time. I'm really becoming sick of lemon drops."

Lucius smiled as he said, "Now now. What will your parents think of you speaking so?"

Hermione sat upright with a gasp. "My parents! Do they know what happened? Did anyone tell them?"

"Calm down, Dearest," Narcissa said as gently pushed the young woman's shoulders back against the pillows. "Sirius and James are bringing them here now. We assured them not to worry. Actually, they should be here at any time."

As if on cue, the melodic sound of Emma Granger's voice came floating up the stairs.

"Did they hurt her? How did you know to find her?"

"No, they didn't hurt her. The healers didn't have the chance. She and the Malfoy family are connected through a magical bond. It alerted us to her presence, and Arthur Weasley confirmed the possibility."

"It's okay, Em. It sounds like they are taking good care of her." Ever the voice of reason, Edward Granger calmed his wife as they entered the room. Their guide, James, sat down in a chair near the window.

Sirius, coming in last, proclaimed, "I now present, her royal glowiness, Hermione Granger. Please no photographs." Grinning, Sirius walked over to his best friends, dodging the pillows they threw at him.

"What did he mean, 'glowiness'?" Emma asked as she placed a kiss on her daughter's brow. Lucius moved to stand at the foot of her bed to provide room for Emma.

Hermione shrugged as she replied, "When Lucius and the others came for me, I started to glow. I thought it was a way for them to find me easier, but Lucius has said they haven't found any record of this happening before. I'm okay. They didn't hurt me."

Nodding, Edward asked, "How do you feel now? Does it hurt anywhere?"

Shaking her head, his daughter said, "No, I'm just tired from whatever drug they used on me. Was anyone able to identify it?"

Heads turned as a voice said, "No. It is made up of properties that shouldn't be mixed. It's a miracle you weren't killed." The silky smooth voice of Severus Snape filled the room with a sense of calm not yet achieved.

Edward Granger walked over to him and asked, "Will it do any lasting damage?"

Pondering his next words, Severus answered, "It shouldn't. It may explain why Hermione glowed once the ring and necklace were activated. The bond was purging the potion from her body. I barely found any traces of it at all, though there should still have been plenty in her blood stream."

Turning to her parents, Hermione tried to change the subject. "Mum, Dad... The Malfoys have offered to let us stay with them for awhile. I already said we would. You both need a vacation."

Nodding, Edward looked at the Malfoys and said, "Thank you. That was very kind of you. What do you think, Em?"

"I think it sounds wonderful. I can help Cissa with the wedding."

"It's settled! The Grangers will stay with the Malfoys while we find a match for Hermione." The all too cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore proclaimed as he entered the room. "I have just the person for you."

**Okie dokie... Review please... They make me happy. Thanks again to CrazyAvidReader, ashleyworman, ginnylovesharry07, Sampdoria, Alex and jasmine-leigh for reviewing.**

**Hmm... Who has Albus decided would be good for Hermione?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. This was sitting on my Desktop, so I figured I'd get it out there.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted or both... I even have a couple favorites in here. Thank you all so much.**

** Chapter 5**

Albus Dumbledore was met with silence at his announcement. He looked around the room. Believe it or not, the old codger still had some tricks up his purple velvet sleeves.

With a twinkling eye, he sat in the chair Sirius conjured. He leaned forward, and said, "One of my comrades have expressed an interest in marriage. He's a lively chap from Spain. You've met him once before."

"What are you planning, Albus?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Hermione has already met Gabriel. Besides, he's one of the few Wizards I know who is willing to go head to head with the Ministry. What do you think, Hermione?"

Biting her lip, Hermione replied, "He never said anything the last time we spoke. What changed his mind?"

"You can't be serious!?" Sirius exclaimed as he leapt from his chair, "You can't go all the way to Spain."

"Well Sirius, you needn't worry about that. Gabriel has offered to spend a few months in England to sort out some problems. Lucius, you may have hear of his arrival." Albus looked at the Malfoy patriarch with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ah," Lucius replied, taking the hint, "you mean Ambassador Ruiz. Cissa and I were discussing having him over for supper. We've offered our home to him as well. It sure would make planning the wedding easier." Cissa took the hint and exclaimed, "Oh, that would be wonderful. Emma, how does it sound?"

"Now wait just a minute!" Sirius cried as he interrupted once again. "Hermione, you can't honestly be considering marriage with a bloke you hardly know? You deserve better than that."

Hermione, as she began to feel the after effects of her potion laden soup, said, "It's not like the offers are just pouring in. Name one eligible male who would be the tiniest bit compatible." At Sirius' hesitation, Hermione forged ahead, "See. Besides, who else will have me?" With that said, Hermione fell back into a deep slumber.

Tucking the covers around her daughter, Emma ordered the room emptied. As the room cleared, Sirius' softly uttered, "I'll stay," caused the Twins to look back. They were the only ones to see the tender way in which their favorite Marauder held her hand and caress her face. With one last look, they left the room, each with a plan brewing in their heads.

No one, save the empty room, heard the battle worn man whisper, "I would," before he left a soft kiss on the neck of the woman who touched so many.

_+_+_+_+

Down in the kitchen, the room was in a silent uproar. Silent so as not to wake the slumbering witch or wizard. Unbeknownst to him, Molly drugged Sirius' tea. Not for any malicious reason. She just thought it was high time he slept. The best part, he'd automatically blame Remus and James. And here we are, thinking the Twins received the mischief gene from their dad. Turns out Mum has a few tricks too.

"Tell us, Albus," Remus said as he sat with Tonks around the kitchen table, "are you really planning on setting Hermione up with Gabriel?"

"As honored as I would be to marry such a woman, " a new voice interrupted, "it is not my heart she longs for." The slightly accented voice (think Ben Barnes in "Prince Caspian"), was attached to a tall, olive skinned man with long wavy dark hair pulled back with a blue ribbon. His piercing ocean blue eyes scanned the room looking for Albus Dumbledore. "My dear Albus, you didn't tell them? For shame, what if your plan had failed?"

Albus stood and gave the darker man a hug, "I was waiting upon your arrival. How was your trip?"

Gabriel sighed as he sat down. "Long. Ron, Margaurite sends her love. She was supposed to come with me, but she was detained at the Muggle Embassy. Something about forged i.d.s."

Margaurite Ruiz was Gabriel's younger sister. She was a liaison between the Muggle and Wizarding governments. She and Ron met while gathering information to prove Hermione's innocence. They were already dating when the Marriage law was put into effect, so they took the logical step and became engaged.

Fred and George walked over to the Spaniard and asked, "If you weren't going to marry her, why did Dumbledore tell us that?"

Accepting a cup of tea with a smile and nod, Gabriel answered, "The plan was to make one of you fools realize the feelings you hold for the girl. Judging by your presence, you were not our target." He finished as he kept his gaze on the Twins.

Shaking their heads, they both replied, "We love her, but only as our sister. Besides, we're both engaged."

"However," Fred added as the others returned to their tea, "We happen to have an idea of who it may be."

Nodding, George finished, "I've never seen him look so upset, not even when he was holed up here for so long."

Gabriel looked at them and asked, "Are you talking about the brooding Pureblood who almost hexed my arm off the last time I embraced Hermione? Si, I could see it..." Finishing his tea, Gabriel added, "Lo siento, but I must take my leave. I am hoping to find accommodations before nightfall. I,"

Gabriel was cut off as Narcissa harrumphed, "You will do no such thing! You will be staying with us tonight, for as long as you need. Just send your bags through the floo and the elves will set you up in a room. Don't worry," she added at his hesitation, "the elves are paid. With benefits no less. Hermione wouldn't allow anything less."

Chuckling, Gabriel acquiesced. Removing his bags from his pocket, he enlarged them and sent them through the floo network.

Grasping his wife's hand in his own, Lucius bid the occupants of the room good night as Emma and her husband moved closer to the floo. Waving good bye one last time, they entered the fireplace and vanished in a flash of green flame.

Kissing his wife on her temple, Remus said, "I think it's time we went to bed as well. Come on, Dora. Dora?" His question was directed at the already slumbering young woman. Shaking his head, James helped as Remus stood with Tonks in his arms. Bidding the room good night, he went up the stairs and to bed. Taking his lead, James and Lily went to bed as well.

As the room emptied, the only ones left were Molly and Severus. They had their own plans to finish.

**Okie dokie... Review please... They make me happy. I'm adding a little twist to the marriage law. I'm just not gonna tell you yet!**

**My my, what could Molly and Severus have to plan?? Don't ask me, I'm just the author...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Canal Street... And China Town.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted or both... I even have a couple favorites in here. Thank you all so much.**

** Chapter 6**

As the days turned into weeks, Gabriel and Hermione became ever closer. When Hermione was not busy helping Ginny with her wedding plans, she and Gabriel spent long hours walking the Malfoy grounds and discussing all topics under the sun.

"No no, wait. I can't believe you read Emily Bronte. I have never heard of a man reading Emily Bronte, much less a Wizard. What, did you lose a bet?"

Her laughter was cut short when Gabriel lifted her over his head and threw her in a nearby fountain. He was too distracted to notice the young woman grab his arm and pull him in beside her.

Their following water fight caused them to be unaware of their surroundings. Neither noticed the small group that formed around the fountain. It wasn't until after Hermione climbed on Gabriel's back and dunked him under water, that she became aware of the crowd the two had attracted.

Standing around with mirth written all over their faces, Lucius and Cissa with Draco stood at one end while Ginny, Luna and Molly Weasley stood at another. Coming through the garden gate was the Weasley Twins, their two older brother's and father, Harry and Ron. Hermione splashed Gabriel one last time as he pulled himself out of the fountain. As he turned to help his companion from the water, a blanket of magic descended.

Blinking, he turned and looked at the smiling faces. Swinging his gaze around, he then noticed the blush staining Hermione's cheeks. Letting his gaze fall, he saw the problem. Surrounding her was a blue mist, dark in some areas, covering the water damage done to her white sun dress. Clearing his throat, he put his hands around her small waist and set her firmly on the ground.

Nodding a quick thanks, Hermione crossed her arms as she glared at the laughing twins. Rolling on the ground in glee, they didn't notice as she pulled her wand out and sent a torrent of water at them. She smirked, a smirk she must have learned from Severus, and walked towards the Manor as they voiced their outrage.

"Oi, what the bloody hell was that for?"

Cissa and Lucius laughed as Gabriel responded, "It is impolite to laugh at a drenched woman. The least you could do is offer her your jacket. Especially," he added before he followed in Hermione's wake, "if she is wearing white clothing."

A soaking wet Fred looked at his twin and said, "She was wearing white?"

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Hermione walked out of her bathroom drying her hair. She sat down on the window seat, running a brush through her already drying hair. While gazing out the window, she didn't notice the soft knock on the door. A louder knock brought her out of her reverie. Without turning her head, she called for them to enter.

"Hermione," the newcomer said softly as he lay his hands on her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

Sighing, she leaned back in his touch and replied, "I don't want to marry because I have to. I want to marry because of love. Granted, it may take awhile to find a match, but I want to take my time."

"I wish I could say you had all the time in the world, that you are still young but the Ministry is really pushing this Marriage Law. They have even come out with more stipulations." He moved her damp hair from her neck and worked on the knots he found there.

Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "What have they added?"

Lucius paused a moment before he answered, unsure of where to begin. The decision was taken out of his hands when a Ministry owl landed on the window sill. Taking the heavy parchment from its beak, she gazed at the letter before opening it. Lucius remained silent as she read, knowing the contents and knowing she would have a mixed reaction.

"Lucius," she said softly, "did you know about this?" Passing the letter to him, she remained silent as he read.

"Hermione, I heard talk, but I had no idea they were progressing this quickly." Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to exude his calm to help her.

Hermione remained in quiet contemplation as she thought about what her letter read. "I now have one week to find a husband, marry him, and now we are required to adopt children orphaned in the War. How is this legal?"

Kneading the knots from her shoulders, Lucius placed a kiss on her head but said nothing. He continued his ministrations until he felt her muscles loosen and the tension leave her body. Picking up her slight body, he lay her down under the deep blue duvet. He sat with her until she fell asleep. She, however, had other plans.

She turned on her side to face him and asked, "Lucius, what will happen if I don't marry?"

Brushing the hair from her face, Lucius paused before he answered, "The Ministry will take your wand and you will be banished from Wizarding Society. Your name will probably be stricken from all books as well."

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to fight the sleep that was threatening to envelope her. Lucius seemed to have added a warming spell to her bed, because her body's need for sleep seemed to have hit without any warning.

Taking his hand in her own, Hermione left a kiss on the back and said, "Thank you... For everything."

He smiled and whispered, 'You are most welcome, Little One. Most welcome..."

**This one's for you, Thea-babe. Enjoy everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Canal Street... And China Town.  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione awoke the next morning with a scratchy throat and stuffy nose. Shielding her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun, she felt her hand brush against a piece of parchment. Pulling the note beneath her covers, she opened her eyes and read:

_Little Mina-  
Here is something to take away your cold. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and I hope you will join me for a picnic this afternoon.  
My regards and my wishes for you to be well._

_Gabriel _

She smiled at what she read. Searching the bedside table, she found the vial of potion (probably made by Severus) and a cup of mint tea. Drinking them both down, she waited a few moments for my aches to go away. Grinning at her newfound relief, she left her bed to get ready for the day.

Walking over to her bathroom, she drew a steaming bath and added mint and lavender leaves. As the calming scents, combined with the steam in the room, relieved the rest of her tension, she turned on the music player.

The soft strains of Classical music muffled the sound of someone entering her suite. Closing her eyes, she missed the tall figure walking into her bath.

"Hermione, I-"

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione cried, throwing her sponge at the offending person. Opening her eyes, after summoning her robe, she exclaimed, "Sirius? What in the bleeding hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry," He stuttered, backing up out of the room.

Hermione stepped out of her bath, wand in hand and said, "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing in here?"

"I just came to check on you. When you didn't answer my knock, I came in to make sure you were okay. How are you feeling?"

Sighing, she ran a hand across her face. Tightening her robe she said, "Would you like some tea? There is still some warming by the fireplace. Give me a few moments, so I can get dressed."

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt, Hermione went back into her bath to dress. Returning to the outer room, she took her hair down from her bun and said, "Now, why did you come into my room?"

Sipping his tea, he looked at the young woman and replied, "I wanted to make sure there were no lasting effects from what happened yesterday. I see Severus' potion worked. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine now. I was going to relax in a nice hot tub, but you decided to come for a visit."

The two sat in silence, each drinking the quickly cooling tea. Putting her cup down, Hermione went and answered the knock on her bedroom door.

"Misses Hermione," the small house elf known as Daisy Mae, said with a bow, "Mister Gabriel would like to know of your decision."

"Tell him I said yes. Thank you, Daisy Mae." Closing the door, she turned to gaze at the questioning face of Sirius. "What?"

"Are you going on a date with Lover Boy?" He asked angrily. Putting his cup down with a thunk, he stood up and began to pace around the room.

"What's it to you if I go on a date with Gabriel? At least he is showing some interest. Why do yo care? At least this way I won't have to worry about marrying someone I don't know or even like." Sitting back in her chair, she ignored Sirius' pacing.

"What are you doing, Hermione? Dating a man you hardly know? You deserve better than that."

"You know what, Sirius? You're right. Sorry to say that doesn't go very far when I have, what is it now, two weeks to marry or I lose my magic." Throwing a pillow at him, she spun around and pleaded, "What do you want me to do?"

Walking to the open balcony, she shrugged off the hands Sirius placed on her shoulders. Trying again, he turned her and said, "There are other options. Gabriel isn't the only one who will care for you." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he looked her in the eye and said, "You deserve someone who loves you." Leaving a soft kiss on her lips, he grinned once and left a stunned Hermione touching her lips.

_+_+_+_+_+

"Here, try one of these... It was my favorite snack while growing up," Gabriel placed a strawberry, creme and chocolate filled pastry in Hermione's hand. He grinned as she took a hesitant bite. When she smiled, he said, "See, it's good."

Hermione looked across the lake they were sitting next to and sighed. Laying back on the blanket, she looked at Gabriel and said, "What are we doing? I have two weeks or I lose my magic."

Laying down next to her, Gabriel took her hand and said, "We won't let that happen. You are far too precious for us to lose." Grazing her temple with his lips, he whispered, "If there is no other, I will marry you. We will go to Spain, or stay here, whatever you wish."

Hermione smiled sadly and replied, "I'm very fond of you, but I don't love you. My parents married for love, my friends have married for love. I want the same thing." Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Sitting up with her, he wrapped an arm around her as they sat in silence. Breaking the spell, he looked at her once more and said, "I'd marry you in a heartbeat if you'd have me."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she apologized, "I'm sorry. But I think I love someone else. I'm sorry..." Granting him one last kiss, she stood and ran back to Malfoy Manor.

Gabriel only smiled and shook his head.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted or both... Thank you all so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Canal Street... And China Town.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Sirius was so busy pacing around his room he didn't notice the knock on his door. When the knock came a second time, he ignored it. When the person in the hallway began to pound on the door, this time effectively drawing Sirius out of his train of thought, he picked up his wand and went to the door. Throwing it open, he startled the intruder.

"Dear Gods, Sirius. Put that away. I just came to talk." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Lucius," Sirius growled, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. What are you doing pacing a hole in Cissa's favorite rug?"

Sirius went to the small bar set up in his room and poured two glasses of Firewhiskey. Staring blankly at the wall he admitted, "I don't know what to do. I tell myself I'll tell her how I feel but when I finally see her, all I want to do is carry her off to the most remote place I know and have my way with her. However, I don't think she or her family would approve."

Lucius laughed and sipped his drink, "You are right about that, Sirius." Becoming somber, Lucius mused, "You only have a few more days left. She must marry and then she and her new husband have a month to adopt a child. Sirius, if she doesn't marry of her own volition, the Ministry will appoint a husband. There are still many dark wizards left in the world who would love nothing more than to get their hands on Harry Potter's best friend."

"Don't you think I know that? It keeps me awake at night thinking about what could happen. At least if Gabriel marries her she'll be taken care of."

"Sirius, she won't marry Gabriel. She refuses to marry for anything other than love. She loves Gabriel, yes, but not enough to marry him." Leaning forward, Lucius gazed intently at Sirius, "I don't want to push either of you into making a decision but you only have a day to propose. If I know Hermione, she has already decided what she wants and she wants you."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius asked.

"Cissa, Ginny, Fleur, Hermione's mother, pretty much anyone who has talked to Hermione. Severus knows, bloody hell, my son knows. She loves you now you have to show her you love her. Tonight, you and Hermione will be dining in the gazebo overlooking the lake. The merfolk have offered to provide the music and the house elves are taking it upon themselves to make a special dinner and decorate."

"Does Hermione know about our date?"

"Not yet but she will when Ginny, Fleur and Cissa arrive at her rooms this evening to help her get ready. Severus, Draco and I will be helping you. You'll need it." He ducked and laughed when Sirius threw a pillow at him. "Don't worry, Cinderella, we'll have you ready for the ball."

The two men spent the rest of the afternoon talking until Severus and Draco arrived.

_+_+_+

Hermione's room was full of laughter and shrieks of glee, "Oh my god, Luna. I can't believe you actually did that."

"Well, he wasn't going to make the first move, so I just tied him to my bed. I think he rather enjoyed it." The dreamy look on her face made the situation even more comical. "He proposed the next day."

"I really hate to tell you this, darling, but he had planned a special night so he could propose."

"What night?" Hermione asked.

"The same night Luna tied him to the bed." Cissa replied.

The ensuing laughter was cut off when Ginny and Fleur walked in. "What are you guys doing? We only have two hours to get her ready. Hermione, get in the tub. Now. I've already filled it with amber scented oil." When Ginny saw that Hermione was still sitting on the floor she turned and asked, "What are you still doing in here? I'll hex you into that tub if I have to."

Cissa looked at the red head and said, "I'd do as she says, darling. She looks ready to hex you."

Hermione sighed and walked into her bathroom. As Ginny said, it was filled with scented oil and steaming hot water. Not realizing how tense she was, she was surprised at the calming effect the water had on her. Washing her hair and body with the soaps and scrubs Fleur brought in, she emerged wrapped in her red silk robe.

"Okay," Fleur said, "I need for you to sit at ze vanity. I vill make-up your hair while Ginny does your make-up and nails." The years she spent speaking English helped with her accent. It was barely discernable, unless she was excited or angry.

Fleur and Ginny would not allow her to look in the mirror but she wasn't allowed to see the dress she was going to wear. It was hard for her to sit still knowing Cissa and Luna were going through her wardrobe.

"This one?"

"No, it might be cold tonight. How about this?" Cissa asked.

"That's perfect. Do you think she needs shoes?"

"Does she have a pair of sandals or flats? I don't think heels of any kind would be wise."

"These are perfect. Now, we need jewelry."

Hermione heard the two women move to where she kept her jewelry. She saw Luna pick out her gold, amber and tiger's eye set. The necklace, earrings, ring and bracelet were a gift from her parents when she graduated Hogwarts. She relaxed when she felt Fleur massaging her scalp. Ginny was finished painting her toe and fingernails and began working on her make-up.

Forty-five minutes later, after much fussing on Ginny's part and much trying to move on Hermione's part, they were done. Still in her robe, Hermione stood waiting for her clothes.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to look? How am I supposed to dress?"

"Go into the bath and put on your underclothes and slip, and Luna and Cissa will help you dress." Ginny said, "Go, we don't have much time left. I have to go tell the boys you are almost ready." With that last sentence, Ginny left the room leaving Fleur in charge.

Hermione huffed and did as she was told. Putting on the red, lace strapless bra, matching underwear and half-slip, she took a deep breath and walked back out. "Okay, so who's going to dress me like I'm three years old?"

Cissa chuckled and walked over, "Just close your eyes and put your arms up over your head."

Doing as she was told, she felt the taller woman slip a cool piece of fabric over her head. Bringing her arms down, she felt them being guided through the sleeve on the left side. With her eyes still closed, she felt someone smooth the skirt and zip the dress.

"Okay," Luna said, "here comes your jewelry. We're going to have you put your own shoes on, but you aren't allowed to look until they are on." Nodding in understanding, she allowed Luna to finish.

She jumped when she felt something cold hit her skin. "What are you doing now?"

"Just some glitter lotion to complete the effect. You are a Goddess, Hermione. That man won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"Cissa, he is never able to keep his eyes off her. At least this time, he has a focal point."

"Luna, her whole body is a focal point. The jewelry, the glitter… Even her shoes."

"The elves remembered to leave blankets out there, didn't they? I can't see these two coming in before sunrise."

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed, straightening after putting her shoes on.

"What? You're hot, and he's a healthy, young male. If you come back before dawn, then there is something wrong with both of you."

"Thanks a lot, Luna. I love you too. Okay, may I look now?"

"Yes, my dear, you may look."

Moving to the floor length mirror what Hermione saw stole her breath away. The young woman with the relaxed curls looked nothing like bookworm from school. A lock of hair on her left side was pinned back, showing off her small ears and graceful neck. Her hair shined and sparkled when the light hit the diamond clip holding her hair back.

Her necklace fell just above the collar of her red silk dress. It had a wide shoulder strap on her left shoulder. The bodice hugged her curves and turned into a flowing A-line skirt that went to just above her knee. Her shoes were flat, Gladiator style sandals that laced up her calves. The glitter that Luna applied gave Hermione an ethereal glow when she moved in the light.

Turning, she looked at her friends and said, "Thank you."

"Here now, don't cry. Ginny will have my head if your make-up is ruined before your date." Luna gave her friend a light hug, Cissa and Fleur doing the same when Luna stepped back. "Okay, we have some extra time. Do you want some pointers?"

The room was filled with laughter once again.

_+_+_+_+

"Dammit, Sirius. Hold still." Lucius ordered as he tried to straighten Sirius' clothes. "You are not proposing to that girl in a wrinkled shirt."

"Having fun?" Sirius' godson asked, walking in with his father and uncle behind him. Severus came soon after with a smirk on his face.

"Well aren't you looking pretty." Severus drawled, "Looks like you've gotten a bath as well."

"Knock it off, Uncle. He's nervous enough as it is. Remember, you will probably be next if Mother has any say." Draco defended Sirius.

"Ha ha, very funny, Draco. I will remain a bachelor until the day of my death. Not even your mother can change that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that one, Severus." Lucius commented. "You remember Cissa's childhood friend Abigail?" When Severus nodded, Lucius plowed on, "Cissa has decided you are a perfect match for each other. That woman can argue better than you. Plus, she's scarier than you."

The men in the room laughed at the look on the Potions' Master's face.

Remus removed the attention from the other man and asked, "What are we going to do about your hair?"

Sirius' hair had grown since he had been free from the Veil. Now almost shoulder length, his dark hair had a slight wave to it. Sirius shrugged and replied, "Why not just leave it down. We don't need to do anything special."

James came over and suggested, "How about pulling it back? We want our little Hermione to be able to see your cute wittle face." James squeezed Sirius' cheeks together, giving him the look of an angry fish.

Shaking his head free, Sirius answered, "I don't think so. Don't do that again." Sirius brushed his hair back from his face and looked into the mirror.

Remus studied him and asked Harry, "What is Hermione's favorite color?"

"Midnight blue," Sirius replied.

Nodding, Remus pulled out his wand and transfigured a midnight blue, button down shirt. He threw it at Sirius. Putting it on, he studied himself in the mirror. Liking the way the shirt went with his black slacks, he left the top button undone.

Turning to the men in the room, he asked, "Well, how do I look?"

James threw his arms around Remus and said, "Our little boy is all grown up. Oh honey, I'm so happy." When he tried to give him a kiss, Remus calmly pulled out his wand and aimed it at his longtime friend. A jet of water came flowing out, hitting him square in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm not the kind of person who kisses married men. Go find another play toy."

"Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?" A soft feminine voice asked.

"Ginny, what are you doing in here?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I just came to tell you Hermione is ready and she looks hot." She walked up to Sirius and jabbed him in the chest with her finger, "If you bring her home before sunrise then there is something seriously wrong with you. The elves have left blankets out there for you. You're welcome."

Lucius laughed. "Is Hermione ready to go?"

"Yep. She's in her room listening to Cissa and Luna give her advice. Fleur had to leave so she's all alone. You better go rescue her. I don't think you want Luna's advice on tying someone up."

"She told you that?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. What a charmer you."

Sirius shook his head and said, "I'm leaving before you guys try giving me pick-up lines." Walking out the door, he didn't hear the comment Lucius made behind him.

"You better propose to that girl."

**The longest chapter yet... I think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Canal Street... And China Town.  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Sirius made his way down to Hermione's room. Taking a last deep breath, he knocked on her door. When she didn't answer right away, he frowned and knocked again, this time resting against the wall. He turned when the door opened,

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear it the first time…" Hermione trailed off when she glanced at Sirius. His black hair shone in the light, accentuating his beautiful eyes. His shirt was the deep dark blue of a thunderstorm and it looked something akin to silk. Her gaze settled at his exposed throat going down to where his shirt covered him once more. She took in his lean waist, barely supporting the black slacks he wore. Meeting his eyes again, she noticed they were taking the same action hers were just a moment ago.

Sirius spent long moments just watching the way the fabric of her dress caressed her bare legs. For the first time in his adult life, he wished he were an inanimate object. Namely, the fabric of the bewitching red dress that hugged Hermione's every curve. Following her legs, he longed to kiss each and every inch as he unwound the lacings around her toned calves. His eyes rested on her chest for mere seconds, watching as her heart pulsed, racing with her emotions.

Clearing his throat, Sirius returned to the task at hand, held out his arm and asked, "Ms. Granger, would you do me the honor of being my guest for dinner this evening?"

Hermione smiled and took his arm, "Why yes. I would like that very much, Sirius. I hope my clothes are appropriate."

Sirius purred in return, "You, my dear, look simply ravishing. You are the inspiration for some very savory thoughts. I almost wish we could skip dinner."

Hermione shook her head and gave him a grin, "I would slap you if I didn't feel the exact same way."

_+_+_+_+

Sirius and Hermione had dinner in a fairy lit gazebo overlooking a small lake. They were served a meal of pasta in marinara sauce, various fruits in cream and Blackberry Wine. The soft sounds of singing filled the aromatic night, making the setting seem even more… magical.

After pulling out her chair, Sirius had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. His dark gaze traced the soft curve of her shoulder and the graceful sweep of her neck. The candles and fairy lights cast glittering shadows across her hair and the gold jewelry she wore.

Her eyes, which he already found mesmerizing, were even more so this night. The gold shadow Ginny used brought out the gold highlights in her eyes, giving them a hint of exotic mysteriousness. The light sweep of blush gave her a luminescent glow.

_'Her lips, dear Merlin, her lips,'_ Sirius thought to himself. _'I would like nothing more than to taste them.'_

_ "Sirius, are you listening to me?"_

Sirius was shaken from his last thought, "Hm, oh I'm sorry, Hermione. I was a bit… distracted."

Concerned, the young woman placed her spoon down, "Is there anything I can do to help."

_'You have no idea,'_ "No, I'll be fine."

"Sirius," Hermione said laughing.

"What?"

"You have some cream on your cheek."

Unfazed, Sirius tried to wipe it away with his tongue. "Did I get it?"

"No."

"How about now?"

Laughing again, Hermione replied, "No. Here, let me." Moving her chair back, she took her thumb and removed the smudge.

When she tried to wipe it off on his napkin, Sirius took her hand and sucked the cream from her thumb. "Mmmm, it tastes even better on you. Thank you."

Dazed, Hermione nodded her head and walked numbly back to her seat. Taking up her spoon, she thought to herself, '_I wonder how it would taste on you.'_

Shaking the disturbing, yet enticing, thought from her head, they spent the next hour talking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They discussed music, books (not Sirius' favorite subject), likes and dislikes of every sort. They even discussed dreams for the future.

When Hermione began to shiver, Sirius cursed himself for not remembering to bring a jacket. Remembering what Ginny had said, he looked for the elusive blankets. Finding them he also discovered a small, yet comfortable mat.

Pulling it out, he turned to his companion and mused, "It seems our friends have taken care of everything. Would you like to join me?" He held out his hand, beckoning.

Stepping forward, she sat down and made to remove her shoes. Sirius stopped her. "Here, let me." Pulling a leg into his lap, she began to remove the strap. Locking his eyes with hers, he moved his warm lips, starting at the knee, down her leg. Applying a slight suction, he moved all the way down to her toes, massaging with his hands as he went. By the time he was done with both legs, Hermione was breathless, her eyes glazed over.

Sirius smirked and asked innocently, "Are you cold?"

Smirking back, Hermione replied, "Freezing. Are you going to share that blanket?"

He nodded and moved over, pulling the blanket close once she was under. They lay on the gazebo floor talking and watching the night's sky. Sirius propped himself up on his right elbow so he could see her face better. Taking his left hand, he ran it up and down her ribcage, every once in a while moving to her back.

When Sirius found a tense spot, he told Hermione, "Roll onto your stomach. With every thing that has happened recently, you are tense."

Doing as he asked, Hermione propped her head on a pillow and relaxed under the skillful mastery of Sirius' warm hands. Kneading at a particular spot caused the young woman to arch her back and moan, eliciting a sound similar to a purr.

"I take it you like that." Sirius said when he was finished.

"Very much. Your turn."

Sirius waved a hand and replied, "When I'm with you, I instantly relax. I don't know what it is, but Severus has not been required to administer a muscled relaxant since I've been here. You are truly a gifted witch."

Hermione grinned and lay back on the mattress. Turning to him, she placed a hand on his cheek and asked, "Are you sure there is someone out there willing to marry me?"

Pulling the young witch close, he kissed each one of her eyelids closed and whispered, "Absolutely. A man would have to be crazy not to want you." Guiding his hand to the middle of her back, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed. When Hermione shivered again, he pulled her closer so their bodies were molded together.

Hermione clenched her eyes shut as she shivered again, this time from more than just the cold. Sirius wrapped her up even tighter, holding her so close; she was lying on top of him. Sighing, she left a kiss at the base of Sirius' neck, scant centimeters away from his Adam's apple.

Groaning, Sirius rolled her over, half lying on top, shielding her from the cool summer night's breeze. Gazing deeply into her honey eyes, he remarked, "I don't think that was wise. Maybe I should take you back inside."

"No," Hermione whispered on a shaky breath. "I want to stay here… With you."

Words were no longer necessary, for Sirius placed his soft lips to her velvet ones. Tickling her lips with the tip of his tongue, he silently asked permission into her warmth. Parting her lips on a sigh, he pulled first one, then the other, lip into his mouth sucking gently.

Hermione fisted his hair in her small hands, aching for something more but not quite knowing what it was. Understanding perfectly, Sirius lifted up enough to unbutton his shirt. He groaned against her soft, fragrant hair when he felt her nails graze his chest. Wrapping her arms around his body, she pressed ever-closer yearning for something only he could give.

In her daze, she heard him ask, "May I?"

When his hand met her zip, she looked him in the eyes and nodded. The rasp of the zip wasn't enough to cover her harsh breathing. Smoothing the soft barrier down her upper body, his dark eyes followed the movements of his hands, caressing and discovering the petal smooth skin untouched by others. Settling his hands at the base of her ribcage, he studied the small scar, a remnant of the war.

"Who did this?" He whispered, not wanting to break the spell.

"Bellatrix. She tried to attack Lucius. I wasn't going to let her kill another unarmed man."

Sliding down her body, he left a trail of kisses beginning at her scar. He blazed a heated trail from one side of her stomach to the other. Working his way upward, he left small nibbles here and there, listening to the writhing young woman beneath him alternate between giggles and gasps.

When he reached her mouth once more, he was surprised when he felt Hermione pushing on his chest. Looking at her questioningly, her only response was, "My turn."

His deep chuckle turned to gasping moans as she reciprocated that which he had given her. She paid loving attention to the scars that covered his body. Knowing there were more on his back, she had turn over. She left one last kiss and nibble on his neck, allowing him to sit up once more.

Cradling her in his lap, he stroked and kissed her face and asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? We can stop now."

Bringing him in for another kiss, this one mimicking the ebb and flow of love making, she looked him in the eye and replied, "I'm sure. I don't want to be with anyone else."

Smirking, he replied, "Good, because there won't be. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

All laughter and talk ceased as they performed a dance that was older than time. The only witness to their love that night was the glitter of the stars off the water and the gentle breeze whistling in the wind. He barely had time to place the ring on her finger before his mind was overtaken by his love and passion for the younger woman.

**Wow, I just sat down the other night and started writing. Don't expect another update so soon... Or maybe you should. I don't know. Enjoy and have fun. Oh, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Canal Street... And China Town.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Lucius was standing on the balcony when he felt small arms wrap him up from behind. Smiling, he set down his cup of tea and turned. Gazing into the sparkling eyes of his wife, he caressed her cheek and mused, "You know, we're going to have another wedding soon."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Hermione and Sirius never made it back last night. According to the elves, they spent the entire night by the lake. They never even tried to enter the manor."

Shocked, Narcissa exclaimed, "You had them watched? How could you?"

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips to impede any more exclamations. "I had them watched in case that idiot cousin of yours did something wrong and upset her. Besides, do you honestly think I would let those two stay out by the lake without some supervision?"

"Lucius! They are both adults. I can't believe you did that. I have half a mind to make you sleep in the sitting room." Glaring, she walked away and started pulling clothes from her wardrobe.

Grinning, Lucius walked up behind her and helped her ease her dressing gown from her smooth, pale shoulders. When she continued to ignore her husband's ministrations, Lucius changed tactics. Sliding his large hand down her back and around her stomach. Pulling her close, he smirked when he felt and heard her sharp intake of air. Moving her golden hair to the side, he rained kisses and small bites along her shoulders and neck. When she was thoroughly putty in his hands, he huskily asked, "What does the other half of your mind say?"

Elbowing him in the stomach, she turned and replied, "My body would rather show you than tell you."

All talk ceased when Cissa proceeded to show her husband exactly what was going through her mind.

_+_+_+_+_+

_Birds… What the hell were birds doing in my room? _A groggy Sirius asked himself. Rubbing his hand across his face, he kept his eyes closed and turned over absently wondering why his bed was so hard. It was then he noticed a warm weight on his right arm and chest. Opening his eyes, he was met with a sight that made him wonder if he was still dreaming.

Running his hand through mahogany curls; he followed the curve of a naked shoulder. Feeling a shudder run through the woman in his arms, he pulled the blanket higher and the woman closer. As though a dam was opened, memories of last night came flooding back. He smiled when he thought of her answer to the scariest question he had ever asked.

Smiling softly, he trailed a line of kisses across Hermione's forehead and waited for her to wake. When she began to stir and snuggle closer, Sirius grinned and moved from underneath the still slumbering woman. Smoothing the blanket down to her hips, Sirius began blazing kisses across her shoulders and down her back.

Stretching, Hermione rolled onto her back and grasped the arms trying to keep her still. Opening her chocolate eyes, she smiled and requested, "Promise you will wake me like that for the rest of our lives."

"Your very wish is my most enjoyable command. Will you be happy with me? I'm not the youngest of wizards."

Lifting up and not caring that she was completely naked, she kissed him. Not taking her eyes from his she inquired in turn, "Have you met some of the younger wizards? Very immature. Besides, why would I want someone younger when I can have someone with so much experience? And your hands… Dear Merlin, your hands."

Laughing, he laid her back on the floor of the gazebo and proceeded to show her what else his hands were capable of. Needless to say, the newly engaged couple did not emerge from the Lucius induced shrouded gazebo for many an hour.

_+_+_+_+

"Aaaahaha." A whirlwind of red hair ran screaming into the Malfoy family eating room, followed by a sedately walking blond with dreamy blue eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. He proposed and she said yes!! Oh Merlin, we have to start planning the wedding." She went to sit in the lap of her fiancé while Luna followed suit and sat with Draco. Ignoring the looks steered her way, she added pancakes, bacon and fried eggs to Draco's plate. Picking up his fork, she began to eat only half listening the conversation around her.

"How do you know she said yes?" James asked.

"The elves." Ginny replied simply following Luna's example. Taking a sip of Harry's tea, she added, "Lucius had them watched. When they didn't return, he activated the shroud around the gazebo. From what the elves told me this morning, neither one has come in. They are going to send some food out later. Maybe some clothes…"

Pulling out a piece of paper and pen, compliments of Hermione, and began to list everything she planned to send out. When that was complete, she turned back to her breakfast and alternating between feeding Harry and herself. When she was finished, she gave Harry a kiss and made her way to Hermione and Sirius' rooms.

When she left, James turned to his wife and commented, "You do realize she reminds me of you. I wouldn't be surprised if she has half the wedding planned already."

"Actually, it's more like three quarters." Stated Luna, finishing up her meal. Leaning back, she snuggled into Draco's arms and shared her tea with him. When she noticed the stares she was getting, she smiled her trademark smile and said, "What? Do you think she would let Hermione do it all on her own?"

Chuckling, Draco asked, "What is done and what has yet to be done?"

Without answering, Luna stood, kissed Draco on his lips and said, "Fleur is coming over later to help Ginny and I. Your mother said she would help but she has yet to leave her room. Don't bother them." With that she walked out of the room to the astonished glances of the other occupants.

Smiling, Harry looked at his friends and inquired, "How is it we managed to be snared by two such remarkable women?"

"Remarkable or insane?" Draco asked in turn.

Laughing, the room began to talk about the upcoming wedding and anything else that came to mind.

**If you want the 'behind the scenes' between our two couples, then you need to tell me. I may actually write them this weekend, but I need to know if you want it. Enjoy!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling. I own Canal Street... And China Town.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

The foyer of the Malfoy Manor was filled the sound of a giggling woman and her chuckling male companion. Stumbling across the floor, with her shoes in one hand and her arm around Sirius, Hermione was trying to make her way to the staircase with little success. Even though it was only 2 o'clock in the afternoon, the couple was a little tipsy due to the sweet blackberry wine they used to celebrate their engagement.

"Sirius, come on. We both need a bath and I need to find my parents to tell them the news. Now what are you doing?"

Sitting on a stair, Sirius continued sliding his hand up the younger woman's skirt, caressing the warm skin as he went. "The only way I'm having a bath, my darling fiancé, is if you are in it with me."

Pretending to mull over his suggestion, Hermione slowly removed her leg from the drunken man's grasp. "I don't know. Muggle tradition decrees the female is to be kept pure until the wedding. At least, the old traditions dictate this. The newer ones…" She trailed off when Sirius darted up from his place on the stair and pinned her against the wall.

"Would you really want to deprive me of your… treasures?" He growled against her neck. "Besides," he added, "I hardly think we need to worry about keeping you pure. Or did I imagine last night and this morning?"

Hermione's answer never met his ears due to an untimely interruption by Lucius and Cissa.

"Sirius, kindly remove your hands and body from Hermione. My husband doesn't take me against the stairwell wall and neither will you take Hermione." When Sirius moved, Cissa grasped Hermione's arm and added, "Starting from this moment until your wedding night, you and Hermione will not be left alone for any moment in time. Oh, don't give me that look, Sirius." Cissa rolled her eyes when she saw the look of shock cross the other man's face. "The wedding will be in a week. I'm sure you two can be apart that long."

"That's what you think," Sirius muttered.

Not showing any indication that he heard, Lucius looked at Hermione and informed, "You have been summoned to the Ministry to present your choice for a husband, after which time, you and he will go to Adoption Affairs and meet your new child. If you decide you would like to adopt more than one child, you may due so. They want to meet with you as soon as possible. I suggest you both go today."

Sobering instantly, Sirius asked, "Are we allowed to make a choice as to which child we adopt?"

"Probably not. Any pureblooded children will have been adopted right away. Hopefully not by any who are still loyal to Voldemort's cause. Children of muggle borns have little to no chance of finding a good home." Lucius sighed and paused. When he was able to rein in his emotions, he added, "Any child not adopted by the end of the month will immediately be sent to orphanages around the world."

"How does the adoption work?" Hermione asked from behind Narcissa.

"Why don't you two bathe and change, then meet me in my study. We can discuss any questions you may have then. I've invited Arthur and Severus, since Severus will perform the actual adoption and Arthur will witness it. Go on. I'll have the elves bring you both something to eat when you arrive."

Doing as he asked, Hermione when to her room and Sirius proceeded to his. Only when both were out of sight, did Lucius proceed to his study and poured himself a large snifter of brandy. Moving to his desk, he glared at the glowing piece of parchment; a portkey straight to the Ministry. Only when all four: Hermione, Sirius, Severus and Arthur, touched the parchment, would it activate. Lucius only prayed the other two men would arrive soon. He did not want to be the one to explain everything to Sirius and Hermione.

His prayers were granted in due time when both his study door and fireplace came to life. Severus, having come through the door, hurriedly helped Arthur out of the fireplace. Arthur opted to floo over since he was already at the Ministry. Nodding to the two gentlemen, the usually smiling face of Arthur Weasley was gone, replaced by the face of a much older man.

He sank into an armchair and stared into his brandy. "How much did you tell them, Lucius?"

"Only the basics. Once they have cleaned up, they will come here and we can tell them the rest. How are the adoptions faring, Severus?"

Retaining his place next to the fire, Severus took a swig of his whiskey and replied, "As we expected. All of the pureblood children went first. Statistically, older children have a harder time of being adopted; not so here. Thankfully enough, there are only ten more children who need to be adopted. However," Severus stopped when the study door opened once again, this time admitting Hermione and Sirius.

Taking note of what the other men were drinking, Hermione walked to Arthur and hugged him. "What has you drinking," she sniffed his breath, "brandy this early in the afternoon?" Hoping for a true smile, she was sadly disappointed.

"Oh, my dear girl." He brushed a tumbling of curls from the young woman's forehead, "I wish I could say this is in celebration of your wonderful news, but that would be a lie."

"Are you unhappy with my choice? I'm sorry, but I love Sirius and I'm not going to marry someone else just for the sake of my magic!"

Pulling her close, Arthur reassured, "No, no. Sirius is a fine man and will do well by you. I am so very happy for you both. But… I wanted you to be able to spread your wings and fly. Not be subjected to a decree that makes you give up your freedom. You should marry when you want to, not when we say. You should have as many children you want, not the number we decide for you."

"Arthur," Sirius said as he slid his arm around Hermione, "We've talked about this and we are okay with what the Ministry has decided. Without this little push, I may never have proposed. Come on, let's here what you gentlemen have to say so Hermione and I can make this final." Tugging the younger woman over, Sirius placed a cup of mint tea in her hands and settled her on his lap.

Returning to his desk, Lucius leaned back and asked, "Who would like to start?"

"I will. Hermione, Sirius, you both are aware that I will be performing the adoption, correct?" Severus asked from his place near the fire.

"Yes. I take it to mean that the adoption is magically as well as legally binding." Hermione acknowledged softly.

"Yes. You, Sirius and the child in question will be given a potion to bind your blood to one another; almost as if you actually gave birth to him or her. The younger the child, the more likely he or she will inherit physical attributes from both parents. However, once the child is past the age of ten, the physical resemblance will be that of the biological parent. Arthur."

"Thank you, Severus. As the child's legal guardian, you are also responsible for any inheritance the child may have received from the birth parents until they are of age. At such time, they are their own person and may do what they wish with their inheritance. If you should have a need, the Ministry will help with school fees for any of your children. Think of it as an incentive to have more children. Have I forgotten anything?"

"No, I think that's everything. The potion you will each take is different for the mother and father." I leaned forward in my chair gazing intently at Hermione. "The potion Sirius will take creates a protective bond with the child, a bond any father would have. Hermione, your bond is more in depth. Your collective bond is more emotional. You would have the first inkling if your child were in danger or hurt. It is reminiscent of any bond a mother has with her child. An incision is made on each of your right hands. The blood bond is an integral part of this spell. Without it, the bond cannot be made."

"Oh goody," Hermione said dryly, "More knives. The fun is never-ending." She smiled when Sirius pulled her closer. "Shall we go then? Get this over with."

"Eat first, then we'll all go. Arthur, do you know anything about the child they will be adopting?"

Arthur started to turning red at my question. He looked to Severus without answering. "About that, Lucius." Severus said, saving Arthur from whatever it was he was afraid of, "There isn't one child in this family that needs a home; there are three."

We watched as Hermione and Sirius sat in quiet contemplation. Nodding slightly, Sirius stated, "There is no reason to separate them. We would be happy to have all three. What are their ages?"

"Two boys and a girl, eight and five. The younger boy and girl are twins. Their mother was muggle born and their father the son of a Werewolf and a witch. All have shown great promise in their magic."

"I assume the reason these three have not been adopted is because of their parentage." Hermione's small frame was taut with anger.

Severus walked over and uncurled her small hands. Inspecting the crescent shaped marks left by her fingernails, he said softly, "They need someone who will love them. We have all agreed that you two are the best candidates. You can do this." He kissed her cheek and stepped away.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione stood and said, "Let's go. Where will the children stay until the wedding?"

"You are all more than welcome to stay here. Your parents are going to remain until after the wedding. This would be a good way for all of you to get to know one another. I think it would be wise, Sirius, if you chose another place to live than Headquarters. We still have not managed to remove your mother's portrait and I shudder to think of the impact she would have on your newest family members."

Sirius only nodded in agreement with me. "We were waiting to buy a house until we knew how big our family would be. After the wedding, we'll take the children to find a suitable place. We-"

"Actually, Sirius, you won't need to do that. Narcissa and I discussed it and we have decided to give you your wedding gift a bit early." I picked up the spelled mirror I always carried and called for my wife.

We waited in silence until she arrived. "What is it, Lucius? I was in the middle of making wedding plans with Hermione's mother."

"We were just discussing where the newlyweds would live. I knew you wanted to be here when I presented them with their gift." I answered her smile with one of my own and turned to the perplexed couple. "We have decided to gift you with a cottage not far from here. This way, you will always have a babysitter if you should have the need and there is a Floo Network hooked directly to your parents' home. It's large enough for each child to have their own room and there is enough land to add should you decide to have more children. Why are you crying?" I laughed as I took her into my arms.

"You bought us a house and land?" She had me so wrapped up I was afraid she'd bruise my ribs.

"Well, we didn't have to buy anything. Lucius and I have gifted you with ten acres at the end of our property. You remember the place." Cissa said, adding her own embrace.

"The other side of the lake?" Sirius asked, "That's beautiful land, why would you give it to us?"

"Because we love Hermione, and by default, you and we want you close. You will have privacy, but if there is ever a problem help is not far away."

Stunned, Sirius walked over to the trio and hugged them all. "Thank you both so very much. Cissa, are you coming to the Ministry with us? Lucius already expressed a desire to go."

"No. We're still busy planning the wedding. We'll have rooms ready for the children by the time you get back. If there is time, we'll take you all out to see the cottage. We haven't put in furniture. We thought you two might want that pleasure."

We said our goodbyes, waited for Hermione to compose herself, then flooed to the Ministry. The welcome waiting for us was not something I was counting on, and I'm sure, by the look on the couple's faces, they were neither joyous nor happy about the crowd of Wizarding reporters in attendance.

This was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

**There shouldn't be too much left. I'm thinking four or five chapters. I hope you enjoyed!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

Deciding it would be too late in the day to see the children, Sirius and Hermione agreed to wait until the next morning. They had decided to spend the day with the children – to get to know them better – before returning to Malfoy Manor for the week before the wedding. Everyone agreed that the children should have some role to play in the celebration. Hermione wanted to make the children feel as welcome as possible.

Saturday morning dawned clear with no chance of rain. Hermione was in her room doing her best to dress for the meeting at the Ministry. Discarding yet another outfit as a resounding no, she was standing in nothing but her underclothes when she called a soft, "Come in," in response to the knock on her door.

"As much as I love seeing you in nothing but bra and knickers, I think the Ministry would disapprove. However, if you insist, I can't stop you." Sirius sprawled himself across Hermione's recently made, and clothing covered, bed.

"Sirius," the younger woman growled softly, "I am trying to get dressed here!" Too caught up in her need to find the perfect outfit, she didn't bother to scold him properly.

She had just thrown another outfit on the floor when Sirius asked, "What's wrong with that one? The green looks wonderful on you." Sitting up on the bed, he began to de-wrinkle and return the clothes to their rightful places; all except for the forest green short green shirt with the scoop neck and khaki trousers and walked over to his fiancé.

"I can't wear that. It's too casual. No, I need to show them that I am old enough to do this." Still muttering to herself, Hermione went back to throwing clothes out of her wardrobe.

Grabbing her from behind, Sirius threw her onto the bed and pinned her. When she stopped trying to throw him off, he urged her to understand as he planted kisses all over her face and neck. "You are an amazing, beautiful woman who has more love in her heart than most people I know. What makes you think they won't accept you as you are?"

She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm not even twenty two yet. I don't even think I can do this, what makes you think the Ministry will?"

"Hermione, do you love unconditionally?"

"Yes," she replied, wariness coloring her tone, unsure of where he was going with this.

Kissing her nose, he placed a hand on her forehead and smoothed away the worry lines. "Do you care about a person's bloodline and their past?"

"You know I don't. Where are you going with this?" She tried to move from beneath him, "Come on, Sirius, I need to get ready."

"All in good time, my dear, all in good time." He crooned. "Now, where was I? Ah… A child is the most important being in this world."

"I really don't-"

"Yes or no." He persisted.

"Of course. Now will you tell me where you're going with this?"

"Just proving to you that you'll make a wonderful mother. Sure, we'll have our share of problems but what parent doesn't... Well, except for Molly. I think she was born to be a mum."

"But think about it, Sirius. When most parents start out, they start with one and they are there from the beginning. What if I screw this up somehow? What if-"

Sirius silenced her with a hand over her lips. "We can "What if," ourselves until the new millennium but the fact remains; we are going to be wonderful parents and what we don't know we have Molly, Arthur, your parents, James, Lily and a plethora of aunts and uncles for the little ones. Remus will be here to help as well as Severus and Lucius. Okay?"

Hermione sighed from her position on the bed and locked her chocolate eye with his sparkling blue ones. "Can you please tell me what I did to deserve you?"

He only smirked, "I could tell you but I'd rather show you and I _know _we'll be late. Come along, I suggest the green top and khaki bottoms. You can add your brown coat since it is a little on the chilly side today. I have a feeling we are going to be busy and I want you to be comfortable." Pulling her off the bed, he kissed her, handed her the specified clothing and left.

The young witch just smiled and prepared herself. Clipping her hair back, she took a couple cleansing breaths and left her room. Walking down the stairs to the entrance hall, she kissed her parents on the cheeks.

"We'll see you both at supper." Emma said, hugging her daughter and future son – in – law. "Fred and George have offered to come with us to London to pick a few things out for the children. We'll pick up some catalogues on the way back so we can start decorating the house."

"Mum," Hermione said in warning. "Please don't go overboard. The transition will be hard enough."

Edward stepped in, "Don't worry. We're just going to pick up a few things to make them feel more comfortable. We were thinking possibly some games from when you were little. Good luck." Giving his daughter a kiss, Edward Granger grasped his wife's hand and followed the Weasley twins out the door.

Hermione grasped Sirius' hand, gave Lucius and Severus a smile and said, "Let's go… Dad!"

_+_+_+_+_+

Upon Apparating to the Ministry, the group of four made their way to Marital Affairs to make the engagement between Hermione and Sirius official and to inform the office of the wedding date.

Once the paperwork was squared away, Lucius led the others to the opposite end of the building and entered a hall with animated photos of children up for adoption. Shivering at the sight of mournful faces, Hermione pressed closer to Sirius and gave him a shaky grin when he looked down at her.

Before he could do more than wrap his arm around her, a door opened and a small, pinched faced man in robes a revolting shade of green stood at the entrance.

"Ah… Mr. Black and Miss Granger." The adoption agent, Cornelius Stone, said. "Please, come in. I'm afraid the children and their foster parents have not yet arrived. I apologize for the mess. Would anyone like tea? I was just about to brew a pot." When his guests nodded their ascent, he returned his attentions to the bubbling water.

Despite the initial perceptions, Cornelius Stone was quite the easy going – though color blind – man, perfect for the job of finding homes for needy children. At five foot six, he moved silently across the floor and spread an aura of calm when he passed out the tea. His slightly graying hair was cut short, but a lock dipped onto his forehead, brushing across his piercing gray eyes. Moving about the cluttered room, he was giving the couple more background on the children when he heard a knock on his office door.

"Come in," Cornelius called, walking to open the door.

Needless to say, the sight of their guests horrified the occupants of the room; three disheveled children in ill-fitting clothes shuffled quietly in front of a sour looking couple carrying a toddler and a baby. The couple, both with pinched faces and shifty eyes, sneered at the occupants. The male pinned a look Hermione's way, making her skin crawl.

Feeling the fear radiating from the three older children, Hermione and Sirius shared a look as she felt Severus tense behind her. Even the toddler, a little girl who couldn't be any more than two years old, was trying to pull away from the man holding her.

Cornelius Stone, a small man with a quiet air, broke the stunned silence of the room. "What in the name of all the Furies' Hell is the meaning of this? Look at these children! What have you done to them?"

"We disciplined the little monsters as we saw fit. It isn't our fault they behave like animals." The male, later identified as Tyranneas Gulch, answered in a cold voice, tightening his grip on the small form trying to escape. Though well groomed, his hatred and maliciousness made his pale face cruel and his blue eyes glitter with malice.

Cornelius Stone drew himself up to his full height, stomped forward and poked Gulch in the chest with the tip of his wand. "You had no right to do what you did. They aren't monsters, you are!" Turning to the still silent, dark haired woman, Prudence, he confessed, "I have never thought about hitting a woman, but I would have no problem killing you."

After calling on Harry and James with one of her enchanted coins, Hermione tuned out the fight going on behind her and crouched in front of the terrified children. Watching them quake with fear, she shrugged out of her chocolate brown jacket, transfigured it into a large, soft blanket and beckoned them forward with a small smile.

After venturing as close as they dared, Hermione used her wand to wrap the blanket around the three terrified children. Rummaging through her purse, she pulled out a bar of chocolate, snapped off pieces and handed them out. "These will make you feel better," she said quietly.

The sound of a door slamming open drew Sirius' gaze from Hermione and the children. "Well hello there, Harry, James. Fancy seeing you here. Have you come to join the party?"

"Aurors Potter, how did you know to come?" Cornelius never moved from where he had the Gulchs pinned.

"Hermione sent us an invitation." Harry replied. He turned to the offending couple, "I am going to tell you once to hand over the children in your arms. Should you refuse, you will be bound and taken immediately to a holding cell to await trial. Understood?" He nodded when they silently handed the infant and toddler over to Lucius and Severus. Instantly secure, the little girl in Severus' arms reached up and began to tug on his nose, cooing all the while, much to the chagrin of those in the room.

After binding Mr. and Mrs. Gulch, James inclined his head, "Hermione, Gentlemen. We'll see you at home; we shouldn't be late. Mr. Stone, I bid you a good day." Trailing after his father, Harry flashed one last grin before leaving the room.

Shutting and warding the door, Cornelius crouched next to the children and held his hand out. "I am so very sorry, young ones, but I can assure you you're new home will be much safer. You have heard of young Miss Granger, have you not?" At their slight nods, the adoption agent continued. "She is to be your new mother." Their eyes widened as they lit on Hermione; two hazel and one green.

Wriggling away from her brothers, the green eyed brunette crawled over to the woman sitting on the floor. Tentatively placing a hand on her knee, the five year old looked at Hermione with a question in her eyes. Smiling, Hermione opened her arms a little wider and waited. Taking the invitation, the little girl clambered into the older woman's lap.

Wrapping her small frame around the sweet smelling woman, Anne Marie Benton relaxed for the first time since her parents died. Letting her tears fall, she fell into a dreamless sleep feeling warm and secure.

Looking up, Hermione's eyes moved to each man until she saw her fiancé. "I think we should go home. We can go shopping another day. I'm sure Draco still has some of his old clothes in the attic and I can shrink some of my things to fit the girls." Smiling at the boys huddled together, she asked gently, "Are you hungry?" At their fervent nods, Hermione smiled and replied, "We're going home and you'll be able to eat and get into something that fits better."

Helping her stand, Sirius took off his jacket and slipped it around Hermione and her burden. "Mr. Stone, what will be done with these two?" He gestured to the infant and toddler, both fast asleep. "I don't think there would be a problem if we took them home, too. If Lucius agrees, of course."

"I don't see why not. It seems Severus has found a new fan." Grinning at the darker man, he saw the way his friend wrapped his arms around the blond headed, blue-eyed creature who trusted him so completely. "Rest assured, Mr. Stone, with the Weasleys in residence, these children will want for nothing. Come," he shifted, careful not to wake the infant, "if we hurry we can still catch Arthur. We'll need his help to Floo everyone home and to tell him of the change."

Saying their goodbyes, Sirius transfigured little coats for the boys and held onto their hands as they walked down the hall. Feeling their fatigue, he had the older boy, Thomas, climb onto his back as he carried Andrew in his arms. Adding a sticking charm, he ensured Thomas wouldn't slide off in case he fell asleep. The slightly larger group walked to the new Minister's office in time to hear the outraged cries of Harry Potter.

"You should have seen those kids! Scared, underfed, not to mention the marks on their bodies and those were only the ones I could see on their arms! We have no idea what their backs and legs look like. There's no telling how much physical, mental and emotional damage has been done. I just-"

"I know, Harry, but the children will be fine once they are brought to the Manor. Under our families' care, they will heal."

Lucius lifted a hand and knocked softly on the door when there was a lull in the conversation. "Come in. Ah, welcome, welcome." Arthur walked over to the door and herded everyone in. "Harry was just informing me on the condition of the Benton and Carmichael children. The Gulchs have been imprisoned and await a speedy trial by the Wizengamot. They face the snapping of their wands, Obliviation, and exile to the Muggle world. On your way home, then?"

"Yes," Severus spoke softly, "We were hoping you would be ready to leave. We have more children than adults and don't think it would be wise to Floo with more than one child. Or perhaps Mr. Potter would like to accompany us home."

Nodding, Harry walked to the fireplace but stopped when he heard Hermione's voice. "Harry, could you go through first and make sure someone is there to help us as we arrive? This will be hard with sleeping children and a baby."

"She's right." Lucius stepped forward, "I suggest you carry the infant and have one of us go through with you. You are the smallest and easily shielded."

Hermione nodded, handed Anne Marie to Arthur and cradled baby Grace Carmichael to her chest. Moving back from the fireplace, Harry took Andrew as Lucius took Thomas.

Arthur sent an owl to his receptionist informing her of his departure as, one by one, his office emptied leaving Hermione and Sirius alone.

Eyes sparkling, Sirius placed a kiss on the smaller woman's head, wrapped her in his arms and hugged her close. Their quiet contemplation was broken by the crackle of the Floo.

"Are you two coming or not? We left you almost ten minutes ago." Fred's, or maybe it was George's, face came through the fireplace.

Grinning back, Sirius tightened his grip around Hermione. "Hold you're knickers, we're coming. Are you ready to catch her when we come through? We don't want to risk the baby." When Fred nodded, Sirius positioned Hermione in front of the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder, gave her one last kiss and called out her destination.

When the flash of green subsided, Sirius waited a moment, grabbed more powder, and followed through. Brushing away soot, he grinned at his welcoming party. "Well, is Molly going to feed us?"

**Tee hee, Dear Sirius, always thinking with his stomach. I need suggestions. I wasn't planning on putting the Carmichael children in the story. Now, who else should adopt a child. I'm already leaning towards one person, but I'm looking for input.**

**Enjoy the chapter and leave any kind of feedback. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

The drawing room of Malfoy Manor was filled with forced grins. Molly and Cissa were busy organizing rooms for everyone while the men talked about what they had witnessed at the Ministry. Emma and Edward stood behind their daughter staring in wonder at the baby in her arms while Remus and Tonks stood with Severus talking.

Walking away from his wife, Remus started going over the children with his wand, documenting and healing any of the injuries he found. Emma and Edward began to speak in soft tones with Arthur and Lucius, aware of the sleeping infant.

The Twins were in a corner planning retribution with Sirius after he had removed Hermione from the four adults, and placed her next to Severus. The dark man leaned back and placed a large pale hand on Maggie Carmicheal's back and tucked her head beneath his chin, her thumb firmly embedded in her mouth.

Smiling, Hermione turned so she was leaning against the arm of the couch, nestled her bare feet under Severus' cloak and watched Grace sleep. She was so enraptured by the baby, she didn't acknowledge Sirius' arrival. It wasn't until he kissed her on the head did she look up.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Nope, just came to tell you that you look good like that. With a baby in your arms, I mean. Not all cozy with Snape."

"I heard that," Severus mumbled softly, careful not to wake up Maggie. Without turning his head, he added, "I'd be careful if I were you. The Twins owe me a favor or two."

Sirius' snort was cut off by the hand to the back of his head. His retort died in his throat when he caught sight of his assailant.

"Knock it off, both of you," Molly ordered. "You wake that baby and I'll hex you into next month. Hold still, dears." Her voice softened towards Severus and Hermione. "We need to make sure there is no lasting damage." Halfway through, she stopped and called, "Leda." Not looking at the elf, she ordered, "I need you to prepare a bottle of milk for the baby and something for the little ones to eat. Stew sounds good with bread and milk and some fruit." With a pop, Leda left and returned with a warm bottle and burping cloth.

As though sensing the nourishment, Baby Grace began to stir and let out a small whimper before the tip of the bottle was secure between her rose bud lips. Latching on, she curled her tiny hands around the bottle, brushing Hermione's fingers in the process.

Feeling a hand on her ankle, Hermione grinned at Severus and said, "It looks like someone else is awake and hungry."

Looking down, black eyes met sleepy blue ones and the darker man smiled. "Nose," Maggie said, reaching a slobbery hand up and held onto the protruding appendage.

"Very good," Severus said, gently prying her hand away.

"Big nose," Maggie stressed, giggling all the while.

Sirius smirked. "She's sure got you pegged. Come on, old man. Let's get these kids fed." Grabbing Severus' arm, he hoisted the larger man from the couch and left with the rest of the adults and children.

The only person remaining, in addition to Hermione and the baby, was Remus. Sitting quietly, the werewolf watched the younger woman and the baby. Pulling the bottle away halfway through, Hermione lightly rubbed and patted Grace's back, coaxing a burp form her little belly.

Before she could return to feeding, she looked at Remus and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just curious as to why you stopped like that."

"So the baby doesn't have a build up of gas. Too much gas and she'll cramp up and get sick. Didn't you ever feed Harry?"

"No," he admitted. "I was always afraid I would hurt him despite everyone's assurances.

Shifting so she was on her knees, Hermione intoned gravely, "You, Sir, are going to learn how to hold and feed a baby. Hold out your arms."

"Hermione, I don't think that's such a good idea." Remus tried to move away without knocking the baby-bearing woman off the couch.

"Nonsense," Hermione scoffed, "Nothing bad will happen. Besides, you need to learn how to do this now before Tonks has the baby. Now, put out your arms."

Sighing, Remus grudgingly thrust out his arms and made a cradle when bid to do so. Hermione smiled and settled back to watch Remus feed Grace.

She cocked her head to the side. 'You are going to make a wonderful father. There is nothing for you to worry about." Standing, she leaned over his shoulder and brushed a finger down the baby's cheek. "Come on, you need to eat something."

Vanishing the empty bottle, Remus stood and followed Hermione into the dining hall. Handing Grace to Emma, Remus sat next to the newly arrived Tonks and began to eat the meal set before him. Hermione settled herself next to Sirius.

Looking around, Hermione asked, "Have you sent the children to bed?"

Sirius threw his arm across her shoulders and nodded. "Molly, Cissa and the house elves are helping them get ready. We thought it best to give them the rooms on either side of yours; boys on the left and the girls on the right. Baby Grace will sleep in your room. Severus has kindly provided us with a mild form of the dreamless sleep potion. Eat up and you can see the little ones before they fall asleep."

Taking the offered tea, Hermione sipped and asked, "How are they?"

"Tired and terrified that, despite how everyone is treating them now, we will revert to the way the Gulches treated them. It took a lot of convincing before they would take the draught." Severus sighed, sitting next to Lucius. He took a deep swallow of the brandy laced tea in front of him and stared morosely at the table.

Hermione inhaled the food sitting before her, ignoring the amused glances in her direction. Polishing off her tea, Hermione kissed both Sirius and the still sullen Severus and said, "Well, we'll just have to show them that nothing bad will happen so long as they remain with our family." Dancing away, she added, "I'm going to tuck the little ones into bed. Anyone coming?"

As one, the remaining adults stood and followed silently behind Hermione. Not a word was spoken as the group made their way up the staircase.

Stopping outside the door to the left of her rooms, Hermione knocked softly before entering. Molly was inside helping the boys dress for bed. Kissing them on the head, she walked to the door.

"I'll just see how Narcissa is doing. Be quiet; the draught is beginning to set in."

Hermione nodded as she made her way to the twin beds. Sitting first on Andrew's bed, she looked into sleepy eyes clouded with fear and exhaustion. Her heart twisting, Hermione kissed him on the forehead and tucked him more securely beneath the blankets. She then moved to Thomas' bed when she felt Sirius' presence behind her.

Gazing into clear eyes, Hermione grasped the hand that found hers. She and Thomas stayed that way for a long time, just looking into each other's eyes. Finally, when Thomas found what he was looking for, the little boy squeezed Hermione's hand and allowed her to kiss his forehead and tuck him in.

The same process followed in the girls' room with one minor difference: Maggie would not let go of Severus. Each time he put the two year old into her bed, Maggie latched onto his arms with a grip no one thought the toddler was capable of. Severus threw a glare over his shoulder at the chuckling adults behind him before he gave up. Not even Anne Marie could contain her giggles.

After the fourth time, Severus lifted the little imp into his arms and, shooting a withering glare at the still laughing adults at the door, transfigured the toddler to bed to fit his lanky form. Adding an invisible barrier, he lay down and tucked Maggie to his side. The blond haired, blue-eyed creature calmed instantly.

Hermione and Sirius grinned as they made their way to Anne Marie's bed. The five year old flashed them a bright smile and put her arms out for a hug. After kissing Hermione on the cheek, Anne shocked Sirius by flinging herself against his chest.

Staring imploringly with bright green eyes, Anne pouted. "Will you stay with me?" Sirius turned away from the beseeching eyes to beg help form his fiancé.

Hermione giggled. "He'd love to." She raised her eyebrows and mouthed, '_She's your daughter, now. Best get started being her daddy.'_

Sirius smiled and sighed. Nodding, he transfigured the bed and lay down. Snuggling under the covers, he placed one large hand under Anne's head and the other pulled her close to his chest. Slowing his breathing, Sirius cast one more look at Hermione. Mouthing, '_Love you,' _he winked and promptly fell asleep.

When Hermione was sure all four occupants were asleep, she silently backed out of the room. Shutting the door, she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Her parents, the Potters, the Malfoys and the Weasleys looked on, grinning.

"Well, Hermione," James said when her giggling had subsided, "not even married and you've already lost him to a younger woman."

Nudging his arm as she walked past, Hermione replied, "I'm not worried. I have a feeling she's going to have him wrapped around her little fingers. Go to bed, you're helping us move tomorrow." Taking Grace from Remus, the young witch entered her room and shut the door behind her.

James smirked at his wife. "She's almost as bossy as you. Ow!"

**Not much happened, but it was cute. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me start by saying I don't own Harry Potter or the character. The credit goes to J.K. Rowling.  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sounds of running footsteps and muffled giggles. She smiled and looked at the still sleeping Grace, her thumb in her bow shaped mouth. Stretching one last time, she climbed out of bed, quickly dressed and tied her unruly hair back as she walked to the cradle. Looking down, Hermione watched Grace dream before the baby's tummy decided it was time to wake.

"Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Hermione asked, caressing Grace's soft cheek with a finger.

Conjuring a bottle, Hermione grabbed a spitting cloth before placing Grace in her arms. Making herself comfortable, Hermione fed Grace, humming a lullaby. When the baby was finished, Hermione changed and cleaned her up.

"Let's go see what the others are up to, shall we."

Walking down the stairs, the sounds of running feet and giggles became louder, until Hermione found the source.

The usually immaculate Malfoy dining hall was full of laughing adults all watching the dark man chase a blond whir around the table.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" Hermione asked, fighting the grin on her face.

"Some_one _over here does not want to take a bath. She is absolutely covered in maple syrup." Severus glared, daring a comment from the younger witch.

Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Who was it, exactly, who _let _her have pancakes for breakfast?"

Severus glared, "Stuff it."

Lucius and Narcissa laughed. "Severus, old boy, is that any way to speak to your godson?"

"Stuff it," Severus muttered darkly, his focus now on his quarry. Maggie's giggles faded as she tried to imitate the glower on Severus' face. The men in the room fell out of their chairs, laughing at the image she presented.

Turning to study the adults with a critical eye, she didn't see Severus lunge for her. Shrieking, she started wiggling in his arms, effectively smearing maple syrup over his dark robes.

"There you are, you little monster. It's time for a bath." Severus held her firmly to his chest while her giggles started again.

"No bath. No bath, Papa. Papa?"

Her inquiry came when Severus went still, amazement clear on his face. "What did you call me?"

"Papa," and she clapped her hands in her joy.

Lucius smirked and walked over. "Well, Severus old boy," he said, clapping a hand on his dumbstruck friend's shoulder, "looks like you've got your own little spawn. Congratulations."

"Ol' boy, ol' boy." Maggie added her opinion, hanging suspended in Severus' sinewy hands.

The adults found Severus' silence amusing, James and Sirius especially, but this was not so for Maggie. Kicking her small feet, she landed a shot to her captor's chest. Startled, he glared at her.

"What was that for?"

Giggles abound, she reached both of her maple-covered hands forward and ran them all over Severus' face.

"Now Papa need bath."

"All thanks to you, you little brat!"

"Brat, brat, brat." Maggie clapped and laughed.

"Severus!" Molly exclaimed, walking in with her husband and two elder children. Fred and George were suspiciously absent.

"She started it." Affronted, Severus shook Maggie slightly, causing another round of giggling and laughter.

"Who is the adult?" Molly stood, hands on her hips, glaring at the taller man.

"Brat, brat, brat," Maggie chanted.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Severus, take that child for a bath. She definitely won't go with anyone else, and it's your fault she is a mess. Go."

Severus glared but did as he was told, not wanting to bait the woman's temper.

"Papa, why was Gama yelling at you?"

James and Sirius had to stifle their laughter by biting their fisted hands. Neither saw their wife and fiancée coming up behind them.

Smack!

"Hey!" They cried simultaneously. "What was that for?" James asked.

"Don't laugh at Severus. Need I remind you of the first time _you_ had to give Harry a bath?" Much like Molly, Lily stood with hands on hips.

Sirius laughed at his best friend's misery. Hermione pinched the back of his neck for his efforts.

"What the bleeding he-" Seeing her pointed glare at the young children watching in awe, Sirius quickly substituted his choice of words, "heart was that for?"

"Don't laugh at James. Who was it that bowed under the pressure of an adorable little girl? Or did you really want to sleep on pink sheets last night?"

Both men sank down in their chairs, glaring at everyone else like reprimanded children. Moving around the table, Hermione handed Grace to the outstretched arms of her mother.

"Where are Fred and George?" Ginny asked her mother; content to sit on Harry's lap despite the warning looks thrown their way. "They were supposed to come help us move the Granger-Black brood today."

"They said they had some business to attend to, but they promised they would be here." Arthur replied with a knowing glint in his eyes.

Moving away from a potentially explosive topic, Hermione greeted her parents. "Good morning," she said, kissing both her mother and father's cheeks. "Did you both sleep well?" She busied herself by filling her plate from the platters before her.

"Very. And what about you, Miss Grace?" Mrs. Granger crooned to the gurgling baby.

"Like an angel," Hermione sighed. She grinned at the noises her parents were making. Her attempts at eating, however, were halted by the hands trailing up and down her leg. Hermione had to utilize her foot a couple of times, warning Sirius away.

Arthur provided another distraction. "Hermione, Sirius, have you decided what you want to do about Grace?" Hermione and Sirius stared at each other wide eyed.

"Well, no," Sirius admitted. "Is there anyone who can adopt her?"

Arthur sighed. "I'm afraid not. Especially when Maggie is already going to another home. It was our – mine and Mr. Stone – hope that you would consent to taking her. Maggie seems to have chosen a parent but, as much as I would like to keep the girls together, I don't think Severus could take care of a baby and toddler alone."

"We-" Hermione was cut off by Ginny.

"What about the new nurse in the Infirmary? Madame Pomfrey is retiring, and the young woman Dumbledore brought on as her replacement is just as sweet as can be. They'd be perfect for each other."

"What a wonderful idea, Ginny," Molly beamed. "Oh, we must invite her for supper one night. What do you think, Narcissa?"

The Malfoy matron tapped a finger on her chin, contemplating the newest plot to find her son's Godfather a wife. "It just might work. We'd have to be careful. Severus can spot a set up a mile away."

"And she has to like children and put up with Severus' snarky moods," Ginny agreed.

Lucius groaned. "Hold on a moment. How did we go from discussing what would happen to Maggie and Grace to setting up one of my oldest friends with a wife? You do know he will try to kill you for this?" He asked Narcissa.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. Once he sees how much he and Miss –. Oh, what is her name?"

"Lizzie Edwards," Ginny supplied. "She came over here from the U.S. to help us with the war and decided to stay. She and Severus have actually met before."

"They have?" Molly and Narcissa cried. Lily wisely stayed out of their matchmaking efforts. She had no doubt that Severus would try hexing all three women into oblivion.

"Oh, yes. Lizzie was working with Madame Pomfrey, helping with the injured soldiers. She was the only one to could keep Severus in the infirmary bed." Ginny grinned.

Amused, Lucius asked, "How did she manage that?"

"With a well placed binding and silencing charm. She put a curtain up around him so he couldn't ask anyone to release him. Remember, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. He was absolutely livid when he was allowed to leave. However," she added gravely, "I'm staying out of this." She put her hand up to stave off Ginny's protests. "As much as I would like to see Severus in a happy, stable relationship, I don't think forcing him into a meeting with a woman he would rather hex than speak to is a good idea. It is evident that he cares for Maggie. She has a chance for a stable home. I think it would be a better idea to focus your energy on finding a home for Grace. If none can be found, Sirius and I would love to take her."

"We would?" Sirius asked around a mouthful of bacon. Hermione glared at him. "Oh, yes, yes we would. Love to. The more the merrier."

"Well, as much as I hate to say this, you are too late in warning us away." Ginny pretended to be sorry.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her younger friend and her best friend's fiancée. "What did you do?"

"Mum and I have already invited Lizzie over for supper tonight after we've finished moving you and your family into the cottage. She was delighted to hear that Severus would be in attendance."

This only served to set James and Sirius off into another round of loud laughter. Hermione calmly pushed Sirius out of his seat, causing their young audience to join in the glee.

Arthur, Lucius, Harry, Draco and Remus agreed when Hermione said it best: "We are in so much trouble."

_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Thomas, Andrew… Come on, your room is over here." Hermione called and herded the two young boys to the larger bedroom, done up in greens, browns and a smattering of black, matching the dark wooded bedroom furniture.

Seeing the bunk beds with built in closet space, the brothers made a big show of fighting over who got top and who got bottom. As the older brother, Thomas decreed that he should have the top bunk. Sulking, Andrew agreed and a sort of truce was declared.

Smiling, Hermione shook her head and went in search of Anne Marie. Since Maggie decided she just could not be separated from Severus, Anne Marie was given her own room. Grace would reside in Sirius and Hermione's room until a permanent home could be found for her.

Knocking on the door, Hermione watched Anne Marie jump off of her bed, smoothing away any wrinkles on the quilt. Surveying the room, Hermione had to admit the cream, gold and soft pinks in the room were tastefully done. The bed was a small sleigh, painted a creamy gold with gold and pink accents. The dresser and small desk were charmed to match, as well as the small toy chest sitting in the corner.

Turning, Hermione smiled at the young girl. "Well, what do you think?"

Anne Marie, quiet and somber Anne Marie, lifted her head, tears shining in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Hermione crouched down to the five year old's level. "If you don't like it, we can change it. You don't have to have these colors."

"It's not that," the little girl sniffed, dragging her arm across her face, smearing tears and snot. "It's just… It looks like my old room," she added softly.

"Oh, honey," Hermione pulled her new daughter close for a hug. "Do you want different colors?" She asked softly.

Anne Marie, pulling way shook her head. "No. It makes me feel better having my old room. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. Are you hungry? We should eat before we go shopping." Hermione stood, holding out a hand to Anne.

"We're really going shopping?" Still shiny from her tears, Anne's green eyes became even brighter with the idea of shopping.

Hermione grimaced, making Anne laugh. Smiling, Hermione replied, "Yes, we are going shopping. Ginny has kindly offered to come with us since she knows I would much rather be inside an apothecary or a bookstore than look for clothes." Anne giggled.

"There you two are," Ginny called, looking so much like her mother Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, we're going to be late for shopping!"

Hermione groaned and Anne giggled. "Do I really have to go? I would much rather stay here and protect my new home. I shudder to think about the Twins' idea of decorating." She really did shudder this time.

Ginny rolled her eyes, coming to a stop beside her mother, Lily and Hermione's mother. "You worry too much. Besides, Sirius is here. He won't let things get out of hand."

"Yeah, because I really trust him with decorating anything. Have you forgotten his decorating attempts of Harry's birthday cake?"

Ginny waved a hand. "Yes, but that changes nothing. You are still coming with us. Anne, grab your mother and don't let her go. If she tries hiding in a book store, yell."

Anne grinned and did as she was told, holding tightly to Hermione's hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed the other women down the stairs to where Andrew and Thomas were already waiting with Severus and Maggie. Luna was there holding Grace.

"Here you go," she said, handing the baby bag to Hermione and the sleeping baby to Lily. "Remus and I will stay behind and protect your home. Can't have any Snarled Tooth Snickle Breaths coming in the night to take the children." Her dreamy eyes flitted around each person before she walked up the stairs probably to look for Snarled Tooth Snickle Breaths. Hermione sighed once again.

"Remus," she threatened, "I better have a house to come back to tonight. If not, Sirius is sleeping in your bed."

"Well, we can't have that." Remus smiled and followed Luna, side stepping Hermione's badly aimed hex.

"Everyone ready?" Ginny ignored Hermione and Severus' looks of dismay. "Let's go."

_+_+_+_+_+

"But why do I need more than one pair of underpants? Nobodies going to see them anyway." Hermione could not for the life of her make Andrew understand that a person did not wear the same underpants everyday. Thomas wasn't much better, insisting he only needed two shirts; one long sleeved and the other short sleeved.

Anne Marie and Maggie were a little better, having way too much fun, in Hermione's opinion, trying on anything and everything the adults gave them. Grace watched from the circle of Lily's arms, not understanding the chaos going on around her.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, the adults and children were exhausted, happy to be on their way home for supper. Shrinking their purchases, Hermione and Severus stuffed their pockets with the clothes, toys and other goodies their children could not live without.

Deciding flooing would be easier and faster than walking all the way home, Severus went through the public fireplace first, taking Maggie with him, followed closely by Ginny and Thomas, Emma and Andrew, Lily and Grace and Hermione and Anne. Molly came last making sure no one was left behind.

Entering the foyer of the small cottage, Hermione was pleased to see that Sirius and his decorating crew had stayed true to her request, making the home light and comfortable. Saddened that there was no time for a proper tour, the young witch was content with the knowledge that her library was done in the rich brown, gold, and reds that she had become so accustomed to in her seven years at Hogwarts.

Running up the stairs, she started baths for Andrew and Thomas in the children's bathroom and a bath for Anne and Maggie in Hermione and Sirius' private bath. She sent Severus out to wait in the adjoining bedroom, seeing Anne wasn't as comfortable with the older male as Maggie was.

Wrapping both girls in warmed, fluffy towels, she sent Severus to check on Andrew and Thomas' progress. She had promised divine retribution if the boys did not get cleaned up. Playtime could come when she was not so harried for time.

Satisfied that all of her charges were clean, Hermione had Severus help Maggie dress in the pink dress the little girl had insisted on buying, while she helped Anne pick a dress out of her new wardrobe.

Settling on a blue jumper and black skirt, Hermione braided Anne's hair, adding a butterfly clip charmed to gently flap its wings. She left the young girl to slip on her shoes and jacket, walking down to see how the boys were faring.

Dressed similarly in tan slacks and forest green shirts, the five and eight year old could have passed for twins. Pleased with their appearance, Hermione couldn't help herself and gave both boys kisses on the cheeks, which they immediately wiped off with the sleeves of their shirts.

Seeing the time, she urged them to grab their jackets and shoes. Returning to her room, Hermione kicked Severus out so she could change into a burgundy dress and black silk wrap.

Descending the stairs, she smiled at her fiancé standing at the door.

"Ready?" He asked, kissing her hand.

"Yep. Are we flooing over or-,"

"Nope, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

Wary, Hermione did as she was told, her hand gripping Sirius' tightly. Making her way off the wrap around porch, she started slightly at the feel of wing beats in front of her.

"Sirius," she said.

"Hush, love. Just trust me." Two steps later he said, "Okay, open your eyes."

Doing so, she wished she hadn't. Standing in front of her was a great big Hippogriff.

"Is that -,"

"Buckbeak. He has kindly offered to give us a ride to the manor house."

"Sirius, I'm going to hurt you slowly and painfully. You know -,"

"That you don't like to fly. Don't worry. Buckbeak isn't giving you a ride. You and the little ones are taking a horse drawn carriage. That is, if Severus doesn't mind." He turned to the dark wizard, "What say you, old man. Want to ride a Hippogriff or a carriage?"

"I'm sure I will be content in a carriage. I thank you for thinking of me." Severus gave a mocking bow, which Buckbeak returned.

"Sirius Orion Black, there is no way you are putting any of my children on a Hippogriff. As much as I love you, Buckbeak, my fear stems solely from the idea of my children so high off the ground." She bowed to the Hippogriff, not wanting to offend him.

"Already thought of that, my love." Moving to the end of the porch, Sirius picked up what looked like a sling. Moving close, he fastened it to Buckbeak's back like one would fasten a saddle.

Glancing at the excited looks in the boys' eyes, Hermione knew any words she had to say in denying them this joy would fizzle before she had the courage to say them.

Looking at Anne, she asked, "Do you want to ride Buckbeak?"

Shaking her head, Anne stepped closer to Hermione, partially hiding behind Severus. Craning her head, Maggie peered interestedly at the large creature, even reaching a pudgy hand out. Buckbeak walked over slowly. Moving his massive head forward, he allowed Maggie to pat his beak, butting her gently when she giggled.

Squealing, she cried, "'Ippogiff, 'ippogiff!"

Moving back a step, Severus bowed, showing his appreciation for the beasts gentle perusal of his daughter. Looking at the little girl hiding behind Hermione, Buckbeak kneeled, waiting patiently for the human child to come forward.

Looking at Hermione, she waited until the older woman walked forward with her. Extending a hand, Anne stood still, waiting for Buckbeak to make the first move. Shuffling his head forward, he rubbed his beak against her hand. Becoming braver, she turned so her palm was down and petted him much the same way that Maggie did.

Watching their sister, Andrew and Thomas quietly walked over, waiting for their turn to pet the Hippogriff. Following Sirius' quiet instructions, the boys were silent and still, hands outstretched, waiting for Buckbeak to make the first move.

Once the children were finished with meeting their new friend, Sirius asked, "So, who's going to ride with me?"

Eyes lighting up, Andrew and Thomas raised their hands, bouncing up and down eagerly. Anne stayed close to Hermione.

"Anne?" Sirius asked after he had strapped her brother's in.

Shaking her head, she shrank close to Hermione's side once again. Sirius smiled, gave both her and Hermione kisses on the forehead and whistled.

From behind the house came a black carriage trimmed in red velvet, pulled by two winged horses.

"Sirius, they're beautiful," Hermione gasped.

"A gift from Lucius." Severus said from behind to the two females. He fought to keep his young charge from breaking free. The little girl seemed to have an enthusiasm for exotic animals that Hagrid would love to feed.

"Oooh… Papa, horsie." She clapped her hands and pointed.

"Very good, Maggie." Severus said, glad she had moved away from the Hippogriff.

The stallion, Ares, standing sixteen hands high with midnight black fur, had intelligent, piercing blue eyes and a mane and tail to match.

His mate, Artemis, a mare of only fifteen hands, was pure white with light blue eyes and silver mane and tail. Their wings matched the coloring of their hide, the feathers tipped in silver.

Helping Anne into the carriage, Hermione looked at her fiancé, kissing him soundly, much to the disgust of Andrew and Thomas. Pulling back, she gave Sirius a brilliant smile. Sirius smiled back and helped her into the carriage next to Anne. Turning to Severus, he glared.

"No funny business. You want a fiancée, go find your own."

Severus smirked, handing Maggie to Hermione, and replied, "You lose either of those boys, I won't have to look for a fiancée. I'll just take yours."

Sirius glared at the smug look on Severus' face. Mindful of his audience, he smirked back, thinking of the surprise awaiting him at the Malfoy home.

Walking over to the Hippogriff, Sirius mounted behind the boys.

Saluting the four in the carriage, he said, "See you at the manor."

Hermione and Severus watched the Hippogriff take flight, worry tensing the younger woman's body. Noticing this, Severus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine. He won't let anything happen to your sons."

"I know that," she smiled, "I just can't help but worry about all three of them. Come on, we don't want to be late."

Snapping the reins lightly, Severus moved his arm to allow for Maggie's small body pressing tight. Hermione put her arm around Anne's shoulders, smiling when Severus allowed both Anne and Maggie to hold the reins. The Pegasi were tolerant of the small hands controlling the carriage.

Moments later, the small group arrived at the front of the manor. Helping the three females down, he allowed a house elf to take the Pegasi to shelter.

Entering the manor, Severus was less than pleased with the sight of the Malfoy's dinner companion.

"What in Merlin's bloody hell are you doing here?"

**Aww, poor Severus. Well, hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long, but it's uber long so that should make up for a little of it. **

**Enjoy!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 15**

Green eyes twinkling with mirth, the Wisconsin native chuckled at the professor's entrance. Executing a bow, Lizzie Edwards grinned.

"Good to see you, too, Severus. I'm happy to see you up and about. And who's this?" Moving her gaze, she took in the toddler held securely in Severus' arms.

Curious, the little girl turned bright blue eyes to the other woman. She held out her arms and proclaimed, "Mama!"

Severus glared at the room behind the loathsome blond in front of him, daring any of them to laugh or comment. "Maggie, that is _not _your mother. You deserve someone less... _flighty."_

"Flighty, am I? And here I thought I was a second cousin to a three headed dog." Lizzie grinned at Severus' apparent distaste. She looked a Hermione, "I dare say, Hermione, I rather like the improvement to Severus' diction. Although, I will miss the colorful... vocabulary."

"Colorful vocabulary, is it?" Severus stepped closer in his anger, mind working quickly to find a spell to exorcise the annoying chit of a woman. He didn't realize, in time, that his movement put Maggie right into Lizzie's arms.

"Mama!" The blonde cherub clutched the other woman's chest tightly.

"Hello there, Munchkin. And what is your name?" Lizzie looked at Severus for an answer.

"This is Maggie," he said tightly. "Maggie, the evil creature you have bonded yourself to, is Lizzie. Now, let my daughter go." The former Death Eater's voice took on a dangerous undertone. Lucius stepped forward to forestall any damage to his foyer.

"Severus," Lucius spoke, a warning in his voice, "Miss Edwards is a guest in my home. You would do well to remember that."

Stiffening, Severus glared at the slightly taller man, eliciting a challenge in his silent way. It was Lizzie who broke the silence.

No one saw the stricken look on her face, nor the glowing orb she clutched in her free hand.

"Fine," she said, mindful of the audience of small children in the foyer. "Lucius, Narcissa, it was good to see you both again. Ginny, Hermione, I'll see you both at Hogwarts. I should be going. Maggie," Green eyes focused on blue, "you be good for your daddy." She gave Maggie a quick kiss on the little girl's cheek. "Severus." She nodded slightly, not looking him in the eye.

Handing the child back, Lizzie slipped into her black jacket and escaped through the entry hall floo. Severus ignored the glaring women around him and delighted in this small battle won.

"Severus, how could you?" Ginny snapped, poking her former professor in the chest with her finger. "She was to be our guest tonight."

"And a pitiful attempt on your part to find me a wife, I'm sure." Severus removed Maggie's little jacket and walked further into the manor. "Tell me, was it you who told my daughter to say, "Mama?"

Ginny glared, "It most certainly was not. Only you can be so cruel." Putting her hands on her hips, she was the very picture of female wrath, "Couldn't it be possible, _Severus, _that just as Maggie chose you for a father, she chose Lizzie for a mother?"

Severus snarled, "It is most certainly _not _possible." He sniffed, "My daughter has better taste in women."

"Papa, where's Mama?" Blue eyes searched frantically for her new friend.

"That, Maggie, was not your mother. She is not smart enough to be your mother."

"Severus," Lucius sighed, shaking his head at his oldest friend. "Whether you like it or not, she and Cissa are friends and she is a welcome guest in our home. Next time, I expect more courtesy from you or you'll be the one who leaves."

"'Scuse me, Master Albus, sir, but you have a message." The tinny voice of Sippy, the Malfoy's house elf, broke through. "If you would like, you may take it in the parlour."

"Thank you, Sippy," Albus bowed, "You are too kind." Following the elf, Albus gave Severus a stern glance, which the younger man pointedly ignored.

"Next time, Severus, you behave or you won't be allowed back. Maggie will be, but you won't," Lucius added as an afterthought. Raising his arms, he began herding the silent children into the family dining hall, eager to start the meal and end the already disastrous evening.

Hermione held Severus back, handing Grace to Remus. When she was sure everyone was out of earshot, she rounded on her former professor.

"What in the world was that all about? I know you don't like her, but to be so openly hostile is not like you."

Severus arched an eyebrow. "What was I supposed to do, act like everything was sunshine and roses and pretend to like the woman? No, Hermione, that is your way of doing things. At least this way, when she returns, she will steer far away from me. Now, if we may retire to supper, I'm starving." Bowing mockingly, Severus smirked and started away.

"Severus," a soft voice said, "She won't be coming back." Albus let out a long breath. He looked at Hermione, "I just received a message from Draconius Liberatus. It seems their leader has gone missing after receiving a distress call from America. Her second in command will be here shortly."

"What has that to do with the little chit?"

"That _little chit, _as you insist on calling her, is the leader of Draconius Liberatus."

Hermione gasped. "She's Mama D? But I thought-"

"-That Mama D would be someone older? Yes, we all thought it would make a wonderful disguise. Excuse me, but I must call in the Order."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"Because, Severus, their leader is special. If she falls…" Albus let his words hang in the air.

"She is to America what you are to us, isn't she?" Hermione deduced.

Albus nodded gravely. "Go eat. It will be a while before her Second and the rest of the Order arrive. By that time, Hermione, I think it would be best if the children spent the night here. We wouldn't want to move them back home in the dark." Striding out of the room, Albus shared the news with Lucius, warning him that his home was soon to be invaded my Order members.

"Dear Sweet Merlin, what's going to happen now?"

"Couldn't they think of a better name for their leader? Honestly, _Mama D?"_ Severus snorted.

Hermione spun, her eyes glaring fiercely, "Oh, _shut it, _Severus. Don't you understand? She dies and _everything _falls apart. Why do you think she was even here?"

"I was told she was here to replace Pomona," Severus said in his defense.

Hermione threw her hands in the air, her anger causing her magic to crackle around her. "She was here, _Severus, _because Draconius Liberatus was afraid for their leader. Her Second, her _father, _ordered her to leave. Congratulations," Hermione raged, "you get to explain to him why his daughter is now dead."

"Is she truly dead? She only just left!" Severus raged back.

"Her magical signature is gone," a new voice said. Turning to order the speaker out, Severus was struck silent by the sight before him: Bare chested, silver hair curled around the animated black, blue and gold tattoos on the newcomer's chest. Releasing his tongue, the dragon on the wizard's chest hissed in Severus' direction, as though sensing he was the reason for his master's distress.

The same green eyes on Lizzie's face stared at Severus solemnly. His hair, black threaded with silver, fell to his waist in soft waves, pieces at his temple held back by braids and beads of wood, crystal, silver and gold.

"Brogan, welcome," Albus said upon his return. "We will do everything to find your daughter." Taking the younger man's hand, Albus communicated silently and thoroughly.

Brogan shook his head, "She is gone from our Sight. She has been taken somewhere we cannot See her."

"How long do we have?" Sirius asked from behind his fiancée, having met Brogan once before.

"A day. Any longer and all hope of finding her is gone." Nodding at Sirius, Brogan allowed Albus to lead him into an adjoining receiving room. Ignoring the offered seat, Brogan stood next to the lit fireplace, staring intently into the dancing flames as though urging the fire to relinquish its secrets.

"Hermione," Molly said, "Would you like to help me put the children to sleep. There is much to discuss tonight, and it would be better if you all stayed here."

"Sure," Hermione nodded. Giving Sirius a quick kiss on the lips, she followed the Weasley matriarch upstairs.

"Gentlemen," Albus said, entering behind Lucius, Remus and Tonks, "And lady," he nodded at Tonks, "In a few moments, Order members from across Europe will be here to aid us in finding Draconius Liberatus' leader, Mama D. Brogan, would you like to speak?"

Without turning, Brogan Cailleach, son of Gwyneth and Magnus Cailleach, spoke in a hushed voice, "Twenty three years ago, a young child, no more than a year old, was brought to me. Lizbeth Marie Edwards, daughter of a Sidh Seer and Wizard, came within the circle of my protection."

"She is not your daughter, then," Severus said.

Sirius glared at him, "Now is not the time to argue paternity, Severus. We need to focus all of our energies on finding Lizzie."

"Have you known Lizzie long, Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"No, I had only just met her during the War. I must say," Sirius leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "She's absolutely delightful. Severus, you could have learned a thing or two from her."

Severus glared, tossing back the drink in his hand.

"Lizzie is a potent mix of both her mother and father's bloodlines." Albus picked up the story when Brogan could speak no longer. "Descended from a long line of Sidh Seers and powerful Wizards, she is the key to the border between the mortal realm and the world of the Sidh."

"Dear Merlin," Hermione said when she re entered the room. "That's why she was given to Brogan. To protect her from Tuatha De Danann."

"No," Brogan interrupted, looking at Hermione, "She was given to me to protect from The Loch."

"Damn it all to hell and back," Sirius muttered from his place beneath Hermione. Letting his head fall back, he closed his eyes and groaned. "How much time do we have?"

"Two days," Brogan answered.

"Wait a minute," Hermione held up a hand, dividing her questioning glance between her fiance and Brogan, "Who, or what, is The Loch?"

"The Loch," Albus replied, "is a group of wizards and muggles devoted to opening a portal between the realms of Mortal and Fae. They wish to harness Fae magick for Mortal use." Albus clasped his hands before him and paced the room.

"How will they go about opening this portal?" Tonks asked. "And what does Lizzie have to do with anything?"

"The Portal requires a human sacrifice: Blood, Soul and Life force."

Sirius groaned. "Lizzie is the sacrifice?"

Albus nodded his head sadly.

"What can we do to get her back?" Hermione asked.

The room was silent before Brogan replied, "There is nothing we can do. She is gone... Forever."

"Daddy!" Maggie's small body came hurdling through the door, headed straight for her father. Severus stood and knelt to the floor, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Maggie, what is it?" Severus smoothed away tangled blond curls with a pale hand. "Was it a bad dream?"

She shook her head. Clutching her stuffed bunny to her chest, she looked at Severus with shining eyes. "Mama's hurt. Bad people took her away and hurt her." Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around Severus' neck, holding on as tight as she could.

Walking over, Albus laid his hand on Severus' back. "Severus, let me see." Looking at the little girl, Albus smiled gently so as not to scare her. "Maggie, will you let me see what you saw? I'll make it go away."

"Will it help Mama?" Maggie tried to stop her hiccup and almost choked. Albus passed a soothing hand over her back.

"Of course, Little One."

Maggie stared at Albus a moment, then said, "I want Daddy to do it." Turning big blue eyes on her father, Maggie waited for Severus to say something.

Nodding grimly, he sat back in his chair, Maggie perched on his lap. Pulling out his wand, he placed his left hand on Maggie's head. "You need to look right at me, understand? Just keep looking into my eyes."

Nodding and hiccuping, Maggie rubbed a tiny fist across her face and looked directly into Severus' eyes.

Sighing, he lifted his wand. "_Legilimens."_

As Maggie's nightmare was at the forefront of her mind, Severus did not have to look long for her 'mother'. Immediately, Severus was assaulted by images no one should have to see.

_Lizzie lay bound and gagged to a stone altar, her clothes from earlier in the day replaced with a white gown that barely covered her. The ropes that bound her arms and legs were slack, allowing for some movement. Severus winced when Lizzie took advantage of that allowance and tried lashing out at her captors. Her knee connected with one hooded figure's stomach. As punishment, another figure, robed all in black, stalked forward and pulled a rope, forcing Lizzie's body tighter to the altar, her head cracking against the stone in the process._

_Her exposed skin was covered in runes painted in silver, gold and blue shimmering paint. A woman with bright, white hair, walked forward with a silver goblet in her hands. Grinning, she grabbed Lizzie by the back of the head, hand wound tight in the long blond hair, and forced the contents of the goblet down the bound woman's throat. Fighting to free her head, Lizzie spat the liquid back at the woman. Without flinching, the woman revealed a long silver dagger. _

_Handing the goblet to someone behind her, the woman took her blade and passed it along Lizzie's exposed flesh, ignoring the younger woman's struggles for freedom._

_"Don't do this, Ilana. You have no _idea _the power you want to unleash. There is no controlling it!" Lizzie's struggles became more frantic as her blood began to flow down her body, drenching her dress and staining the stone altar a dark red._

_'Ilana' only laughed. "Lying little bitch. We _can_ control it... We have _you!_"_

_A blinding light surrounded Lizzie then, her screams heard over the roaring fire surrounding her. _

Severus was thrown from Maggie's mind, falling against his seat, breathing heavily. Maggie curled her small body closer to Severus' chest, exhausted. Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, trying in vain to dislodge the echoing screams. He could still see Lizzie's burning, fear filled eyes. The dark man looked around the room.

"Albus." Looking to his mentor, he allowed the memories to bleed into the older wizard's wand. Drawing out the silvery cloud of memory, Albus brought his wand to the pensieve conjured by Lucius. Tapping the basin, all of the occupants of the Malfoy drawing room, except for Maggie and Severus, fell into the child's nightmare.

Severus rocked Maggie back and forth, regretting the harsh words he had unleashed on Lizzie. In an effort to block the images sifting through his mind, Severus concentrated on matching his breathing to that of the toddler in his arms. He was only absently aware of the arrival of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Fred and George Weasley.

"Severus," Kingsley asked, "Where is everyone?"

The former Death Eater lifted tortured eyes. He nodded towards the silver basin in the middle of the room. "Maggie had a nightmare. They are viewing it now. How much did Albus tell you?"

George sat in the vacant spot next to the Potions Professor. "Just that Lizzie went missing and her father is coming from across the pond. Do we know who's taken her?" The red head kept his voice low.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Loch. They need her to permanently open the portal between the Fae and Mortal realms." He gestured to where Kingsley was standing. "We believe we know how they plan on doing that."

George nodded. Looking at Fred, he slapped his thigh and stood up. "Well, sounds like we're going to need a few things from the shop. Come along, Fred. Time is of the essence."

The twins left kisses on Maggie's head, patted Severus on the shoulder, and made their exit. Kingsley was busy viewing the contents of the pensieve when Severus heard a small cry coming from up the stairs. Severus waited, with cocked ear, for Molly to comfort the child. He knew from experience that the Weasley woman would not appreciate any interference on the darker wizard's part.

Severus didn't even turn his head when he heard the other wizards enter the room. Sighing, he said softly, "She'll be dead in two days if we don't move."

Sirius sat across from him, Hermione settled comfortably in his lap. "What makes you say so? For all we know, this is happening right now."

"No, Miss Granger. Two days. The ritual is being saved for the night of the new moon. Total darkness."

"Damn," Sirius muttered.

"How is Maggie?" Remus placed a gentle hand on the toddler's back.

"Better," Severus replied, brushing his daughter's hair back from her face. Her cheeks were still stained with tears, but her breathing had evened out and she was resting easily.

"Well," Albus said, "I spoke with Molly. She is going to stay with the children while we bring Lizzie home. The Malfoy's have graciously offered their home to us."

The room fell silent as the sound of the front door slamming shut reverberated through the house. Lucius was grateful for the sound proofing Molly cast over the upstairs, thankful the children would not wake anytime soon.

"Hello, Ladies, Gentlemen." Gabriel's lightly accented voice entered the room. Searching the crowd, his eyes hardened slightly when he saw Severus, but refrained from comment, choosing instead to approach Brogan. Placing his fisted right hand over his heart, he bowed his head slightly, handing a roll of leather to the older man.

"We believe we know where Lizzie has been taken. Security is lax." Brogan arched an eye brow at this, wondering at the stupidity of The Loch's followers. "It seems Ilana is more confidant than she should be. She doesn't think we can mount a rescue in time." Gabriel said by way of explanation.

"How can you know that?" Sirius asked. He felt no animosity for the man Albus conned into pretending to be interested in Hermione. He had a grudging respect for the man who would risk everything for someone he barely knew.

"My contact on the inside told me the ritual is being set up now. The Loch underestimated Lizzie's strength and how hard she would fight. Ilana's guards took a few hits."

"They sent her Guard?" Brogan looked up from the scroll he was studying.

Gabriel nodded. It was Hermione who asked, "What is the Guard's significance?"

Albus answered, his eyes trained on Brogan's face. "The Guard is a unit of wizards and witches specialized in immobilizing curses to prevent any of their quarry from escape. They make Riddle's Followers look like kittens."

"Why don't they just drain her blood and spill it on the altar? It would be a lot less fight." Tonks inquired from Remus' side.

"Because," Lucius sighed, tired of the bloodshed, "they need her soul. The only way they can extract her soul is on the altar. Her blood is drained last."

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione whispered, her heart going out to the silver haired man in the room. Standing, she silently made her way to Brogan, not touching him, just offering her presence. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"What do we do, now?" Kingsley asked.

"We wait for the Twins. Then we plan." Gabriel took the seat next to Sirius.

Curious, Severus asked, "Why are we waiting for the Twins? What part do they play in all of this?" He shifted Maggie, making her more comfortable in his arms.

Albus' eyes took on a twinkle for the first time in over two hours. "The Twins have graciously offered us a distraction. Brogan and I," Albus gestured to the man standing with Hermione, "were expecting something like this would happen. We asked the Twins to supply a few... _gifts _to be delivered to Ilana before the ritual. Plus a few things that will come in handy before then. Bill and Charlie are working with them."

As though summoned, Bill and Charlie stepped through the floo in the parlour, shaking the ash from their hair and clothes. Bill handed a small satchel to Gabriel. "Fred and George are on their way. Do we know where to send our 'gifts'?"

Gabriel grinned. "Oh, yes. Will you be delivering them personally?"

"Of course," Bill grinned back. "I just _love _playing delivery boy for psycho women in leather." Charlie smirked and rolled his eyes.

Moments later, the floo turned green and two more Weasley males popped out, both holding baskets filled to the brim with chocolates and perfumes.

"If we have her location," Severus began, "why do we not just go and retrieve her now? Surely the longer we wait the more danger she is in."

"An excellent idea," Gabriel replied, "except she's under heavy, twenty four hour guard that is impenetrable. It is not just wizard's spells we must overcome." He sighed, his fatigue making him seem older. "No, it is best we wait until the night of the ritual."

"Albus," Arthur said, breaking the silence in the room. "Gabriel said Lizzie's blood would not be drained until after her soul is released, correct?"

Albus nodded. "That is correct."

The mask of confusion on Arthur Weasley's face had everyone's attention. "Why, then, did Maggie's vision show Ilana bleeding Lizzie now?"

"To torture her," Brogan replied. "She sees her blood as tainted. When she was little," Brogan continued, "she would scream at the smallest sight of her own blood. She knew, even then, the destruction she could cause." Brogan sighed, turning to the fire. "Each drop of blood can summon a demon so horrific that no power on this earth can stop it."

Severus nodded, finally understanding the situation. Quirking his head, he asked, "Why is it better to wait until the night of the ritual? Wouldn't the Guard put up extra protection surrounding the ritual?"

"No," Gabriel replied from his position next to Charlie and Bill. "Any outside magicks interfere with the power of the ritual. Which means," he added with a pointed look at Albus, "That your magick will, too, be redundant."

"All power will rebound and attack it's castor," Severus muttered to himself.

"Exactly," Gabriel replied, running his hands through his hair. "Brogan, what do you want to do?"

Hard, green eyes stared at the younger wizard silently contemplating the situation. "When the rest of Draconius Liberatus arrive, we go in. Ilana will not dare release Lizzie's soul too early. Until then, we devise our strategy."

Agreeing, the rest of the night into the early morning hours was spent working through the best and worst ways of getting to Lizzie. Molly headed to bed early on, intending to be up and awake for when the children awoke. The small band of wizards and witches only had a day to plan and execute their attack. It was a battle that would try the hearts, souls and minds of everyone present.

**I want to apologize for how long this update took to finish. Between school, family and work there has been little time for my writing. As it is, I felt so guilty about this that I pushed my homework to the side to finish this chapter. Until next time, all the best to my readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.**

**Chapter 16**

The plan was set: At fifteen minutes to twelve, when the Loch's power was weakest, the Order and select members of Draconius Liberatus approached the ritual site with Brogan and Gabriel leading the attack. The perimeter Guards were dispatched quickly enough; The sedative George and Fred supplied the Guard was quick and effective, leaving no trace and no antidote. Moving quietly, the army of wizards quickly infiltrated the gathering, taking out their opposition with no more than a whisper.

Their presence was not noticed until Ilana sensed their magical signatures. Severus thought they should have shielded themselves, but Brogan wanted her to know of their arrival.

Ilana poured more of her power into the barrier around Lizzie, willing to die in order to unleash the Fae power. Gabriel and Brogan inched forward, their comrades standing close by, awaiting orders to attack.

As Gabriel raised his wand hand to set off the alert, the crazed woman before him began to speak;

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Spaniard." She lifted her hand and pointed to the long silver dagger hanging suspended over Lizzie's body – right over her heart. "When my magick fails, the blade will fall and spill the Virgin whore's blood. Hers will be a most excruciating death."

Her smile was cruel and made ice form in Severus' heart. Searching, the wizard tried to find a way to free the younger woman from her prison. He was quickly going through different scenarios when he felt a slight tugging on his mind. Looking around, he _felt _a pained whisper flow across his consciousness. His black eyes met Lizzie's green ones as he watched Ilana form the Circle around Lizzie's prone, half-naked body. Memories merged, time faded and Severus was bound to Lizzie's mind.

'_Look'_, she said, her eyes widening and her tears mingling with the blood and sweat on her face.

Severus nodded, trying to find what she so clearly wanted him to see. His wand hand clenched tightly when he found what he was looking for. Pursing his lips, he nodded and winked, indicating his understanding. Turning to Gabriel, he relayed his already forming plan.

Listening intently, the Spaniard's face grew grim as the darker wizard explained. Sighing, Gabriel spoke in a resigned voice, "If you die, Maggie will be heartbroken and Molly will never forgive you."

"I know," Severus replied, stripping off his cloak, jacket and vest. Popping the buttons off his linen shirt, he took the sharp blade Gabriel handed him and ran it lightly down the inner forearm on both arms. When the blood ran and pooled in his palms, he smeared the hot liquid over his chest, paying close attention to his neck.

Sufficiently covered, he placed his wand in his boot and took his cloak from Gabriel.

"I'll cover you. You just make sure you get Lizzie out of here and back to the Manor. Molly will have everything ready for you." Severus nodded.

"Fred, George," he beckoned the Twins forward. "I'll need you to create a diversion so Gabriel and I can get to the altar undetected."

Fred and George grinned simultaneously, their usually clear blue eyes darkening as a plan began to form. "Not a problem," Fred said.

"We have everything under control," George was quick to assure.

Fred and George began setting off harmless, but loud, explosions around Severus and Gabriel. Gabriel added slicing, burning and binding hexes to the chaos, dropping anyone who opposed him to the ground. Like a predator tracking his prey, Severus only had eyes and mind for Lizzie. He tuned out the sounds of battle and focused solely on Lizzie's blood and sweat stained face. He saw her struggles weaken and Severus knew he was running out of time.

As the small band reached the altar, they saw Brogan and Ilana locked in battle. Gabriel, Fred and George created a visual barrier between the altar and the battle raging below.

Removing Gabriel's dagger, Severus smeared his blood over the blade and began to cut Lizzie's bonds. Starting at her ankles, he ran his hands up and down her legs, smearing his blood on her bared skin.

He moved quickly, reopening his wounds as his blood began to dry. Reaching her bound arms, Severus leaned his chest against Lizzie's, transferring the blood from his chest to hers. He slowly ran his hands along her arms, taking special care to the cuts and abrasions he found.

Cutting through the last of her bonds, Severus took a moment and massaged some feeling back into Lizzie's bruised hands. She remained still and quiet, moving only when Severus urged her to. Not even the cold night breeze could elicit a response. Dragging his cloak closer, he laid it out next to Lizzie's body, tucking it under slightly and preparing to roll her.

Sliding his left arm under her head and shoulders, Severus saw her flinch and tighten the muscles in her upper body. With a whispered, "I'm sorry," Severus used his right hand to gently roll Lizzie onto her side.

The sight he was met with caused the heart to stop in his chest and the air to leave his lungs. From her shoulders down to her lower back, Lizzie was covered in raised, red welts that throbbed beneath Severus' touch. Recognizing the wounds as burns from scalding hot water, Severus applied a cooling and numbing charm that would take the edge off the pain while Lizzie was moved back to Malfoy Manor.

Wrapping his cloak tightly around Lizzie, the dark wizard nodded at Gabriel and moved back into the shadows. He didn't stop until he was far enough away that he could apparate safely. Lizzie lay quietly in Severus' arms, one arm wrapped around his waist as her other hand gripped his open shirt tightly.

Their journey was made in silence, the only sound heard coming from the soft yips and grumbles coming from Remus' wolf patronus. The sounds were meant to be soothing and reassuring for Lizzie as they traveled to the apparition point. Once there, the patronus was going to head back to the battle and inform the others.

Entering the clearing, Remus' wolf turned to Severus and said, _'This is where I leave you. Remember what Albus and Brogan said. Lizzie will be prone to lash out at any use of magic on her, even the most basic healing spell. She should sleep until long after we return._' Severus nodded in understanding as the silvery wolf gently nudged Lizzie's face and left.

Taking no time to watch the patronus leave, Severus turned and apparated onto the Malfoy grounds. Walking swiftly, Severus cursed himself for not leaving a broom to ride. Not even Lucius could bring down the wards surrounding his estate that prevented apparation in or out.

He was in the middle of his internal rant when the heavy sound of wing beats sounded above his head. Looking up, he saw Buckbeak descend before him. Taking care not to jostle Lizzie, Severus gave a stiff bow to the hippogriff, keeping his eyes on the mystical creature before him. It wasn't long before the hippogriff returned the favor. Steeping closer, he sniffed delicately at the mostly unconscious woman in the wizard's arms. Satisfied she was no threat, he kneeled so Severus could mount.

Secure in the hippogriff's back, Severus nudged Buckbeak's side gently with a foot. Heeding the command, Buckbeak began a gentle ascent into the air. It was only seconds before Severus looked down and saw that Lizzie's hold on his shirt had loosened, signifying her complete loss of consciousness. Heartened by this revelation, Severus tightened his grip on the woman and will the hippogriff to fly faster.

As Buckbeak descended for the second time in as many minutes, Severus thanked the animal's assistance. A small bow in gratitude, Severus' long stride quickly ate up the distance between his landing and the front door. As his right foot touched the first step, the door swung open. The light flooding the foyer silhouetted Lucius' body.

"Severus," the blond wizard breathed. "You found her. Dear Merlin," he stopped his approach towards Severus. "What happened? Where did all this blood come from?" Lucius pulled out his wand, prepared to stop the blood loss.

"No!" Severus cried, turning his body to shield Lizzie. "We can't use any magic on her. Albus and Brogan said she'd fight back. We'll need to do everything the muggle way."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "Come on, Molly, Hermione and Cissa have everything ready." He beckoned his oldest friend in. "We set up in your room. It's closest to the stairs and sits right next to Cissa's and mine. If anything were to happen in the night, we will hear."

Severus nodded, climbing the steps before him nimbly and quickly. Taking the winding stairs two, sometimes three, at a time, Severus entered his room-turned-infirmary. Laying Lizzie on the bed, he unwrapped his cloak, ignoring Molly's startled gasp. He heard Lucius explain to the gathered women the consequences of using magic on the injured young woman.

Dipping his hand into the basin of steaming water, Severus wrung out the soft cloth he found and began to gently wipe away the blood clotting on Lizzie's body. Beginning with her face, he was heartened to see her flinch, a soft moan coming from her mouth. Her eyes opened once, focusing dazedly on the man leaning above her. Severus sat with bated breath, his hand poised over Lizzie's collarbone. He waited for any sign of recognition. When Lizzie was content that she was safe, she closed her eyes again, falling into a deep sleep.

Molly, Hermione and Narcissa soon came over, carrying bandages, healing salves and a fresh nightgown, respectively. Molly gently nudged Severus out of the way.

"Why don't you go wait outside, Severus. We'll get her cleaned up and changed and you can come back after." When Severus looked like he would refuse, Hermione walked over and took his hand.

"Come on. Let's get you looked at. You wouldn't want Maggie to wake up and see you like this, would you?"

He shook his head and allowed the young woman to lead him out the door and across the hall to her room. Sitting him on the bed, Hermione conjured a basin of water, bandages and ointment. She began to gently strip Severus of his shirt, taking in the blade lines as she went.

"What happened, Severus? These don't look like regular battle wounds?" Hermione wrung out a washcloth and dabbed at the blood. She waited for an answer, not pushing, just providing a comforting presence. She wrapped his wounds with bandages, not willing to risk using magic this close to Lizzie.

"It was the only way we could move her safely. Just one drop of blood would have unleashed that power. We couldn't risk it." Severus shrugged slightly, working his tense muscles loose. "We needed to dilute her blood, make it less pure. It seems I was useful for something." The exhaustion finally catching up, Severus' mouth spoke before his brain could provide necessary censorship.

Hermione tsked behind him, rolling her eyes as she climbed onto the bed and moved behind Severus. Her eyes widened when she saw the welts and dried blood.

"Severus," she breathed, "What happened to your back?"

"What do you mean?" He asked in return, trying to see his own back.

"You're covered in blood. Didn't you notice these spells hitting you?"

"No." His need for sleep quickly advancing on him, he leaned slightly into Hermione's touch. Noticing this, Hermione began to work faster, wanting to provide the exhausted wizard the sleep he sorely needed.

His wounds cleaned, salved and bound, Hermione left him on the bed, walking to the other side of the room, rummaging for a shirt since his was completely ruined. She pulled out one of Sirius' shirts, a soft pullover in jade green. The short sleeves left Severus' arms exposed, and the cotton was thin enough that it didn't rub against the bandaging on his back.

Hermione helped him pull the shirt over his head, careful not to reopen his bound wounds. With a soft sigh, Hermione carefully wrapped her arms around Severus, pulling him gently to rest against her chest. Exhausted, Severus allowed the coddling, wrapping his own arms loosely around the younger woman's waist, his fists gripping the back of her shirt. He welcomed her silent comfort and pressed his head closer to her heartbeat.

They stayed this way, not moving even when the door to Hermione and Sirius' room opened. Hermione turned her head slightly, smiling at her fiancé. Her eyes quickly took stock of his form, looking for any wound or sign of injury. Seeing her lover intact, save for minor bruises and scratches, Hermione sighed softly. Sirius' eyes were drawn to the tableau before him; the woman he loved wrapped in the arms of the man he – at one time – hated most. He shot Hermione a questioning glance, concern on his face.

"It's all right," she said softly. "He's just tired."

"Right then," Sirius clapped and rubbed his hands together. "Let's get him settled in bed. He can sleep here and I'll bunk with the boys."

"No."

Hermione and Sirius looked down into the dark, haunted eyes of the exhausted man before them.

"I thank you, but I won't be displacing you this night. I won't be sleeping until Lizzie wakes." He moved to stand, but found that his body would not cooperate.

"Severus, you need to rest." Hermione tried to reason with him, swinging her eyes back to Sirius, silently asking for help.

"She's right, mate. You need your rest. Why not just stay here for a couple hours? I looked in on Lizzie, and Molly said she wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Not before sunrise, at any rate." He watched at Severus considered this.

"Or," Hermione inserted when it looked as though Severus was going to refuse again, "you can stay with Lizzie. She won't be able to generate her own body heat, and we can't warm the blankets with magic. You would be helping and resting at the same time."

Severus sat quietly staring at the bandages on his hands, considering her suggestion. As nice as the thought was, it was highly inappropriate.

As though reading his thoughts, Sirius added, "It's not a big deal. You'll both be unconscious, therefore, nothing will untoward will happen."

Waiting with bated breath, Hermione sighed with relief when Severus finally nodded in acceptance. She smiled slightly, patting Severus on the head as though he were a small child. Severus didn't even bother glaring at her; he just bowed his head and sighed.

"Come on, then." Sirius said as he walked to the center of the room. "Let's get you to the other room before it becomes even more impossible. Darling, could you go see if Remus is around to help me move Severus."

Kissing his cheek, Hermione nodded and left the room. Sirius stood and regarded Severus silently. Words weren't necessary for the men, they understood each other perfectly.

"She is going to be okay, Severus. You don't need to worry."

"Physically, she may be, but mentally and emotionally is another matter. She won't easily forget what happened to her, or the reason she left this house unprotected."

"Severus, she didn't leave because of you. She received a distress call from one of her own. If it hadn't been for that call, she would have stayed longer and fought with you. Remember how she was when you were recovering? You were her favorite person to argue with. She'll pull through, even if it's to tell you how much of a conceited ass you truly are."

Severus snorted, placing a hand on his suddenly aching ribs. "I don't remember any of these wounds, save for the ones I inflicted myself."

"You were hauling ass to get out of the line of fire, just not fast enough it seems." Sirius tried to make light of the situation, not liking the defeated look on his old adversary's face. The haunted, depleted look in his eyes was not something Sirius was accustomed to seeing in all the years they had known each other. The soft sound of Hermione's footsteps caused Sirius to turn towards the door, confusion written on his face when Hermione entered with, not Remus as was expected, but Gabriel.

"Remus went home to check on Tonks. Apparently she couldn't stand to be here any longer with Molly's hovering. She stayed until you brought Lizzie back, then she decided it was time to go home. Gabriel has kindly offered his services." Hermione moved to Severus' side, kissing him lightly on his cheek. "I'll bring something up for you to eat. You need to replenish the blood you lost and we can't use any potion for that."

She moved away and allowed for Gabriel and Sirius to help Severus to his feet. The process was slow and needed repeated stops before the small group had even reached the hall. Once in the room across the hall, Hermione directed the two men to the right side of the bed. Once Severus was comfortably seated on the side of the bed, Hermione removed his shirt. In the move from her room to his, Severus had pulled at the shirt more than once, annoyed at the caress of the material on his wounds.

After near forcing food and drink down his throat, Hermione finally left him alone. Helping him lift his legs into the bed, Hermione settled the blanket over his body, pulling the light sheet up over his chest. She kissed his forehead and left, conscious of the fact that his eyes never strayed from Lizzie's pale face. The others in the room noticed this as well, though refrained from commenting on this.

Molly shooed everyone out and ordered Severus to stay in bed. He nodded, only half listening to what she was saying. Confident that he would stay still for the night, Molly, Narcissa left and the other occupants of the room left, closing the door tightly. Brogan was the only person to remain, unwilling to leave his daughter alone for any length of time despite how well warded the Manor was. He stayed in a darkened corner, content to spend the night in silence.

Severus lay quietly beside Lizzie, watching her breathe deeply in her sleep. She wasn't silent for long, however. Soft whimpers left her lips, punctuated by her writhing in the bed. Brogan stayed in his corner, watching to see what Severus did next.

Knowing that he was being watched, but not caring, Severus gently closed the distance between Lizzie and himself. With his right arm extended, he laid gentle fingers on the arm resting on Lizzie's abdomen. Her writhing stopped, but her cries continued. Removing his hand from her arm, he used his left arm to pull her body towards him. She moved willingly, recognizing both his scent and his warm body.

He moved her head to rest above his heart, wincing as his bandages shifted and pulled at every movement he made. Lizzie wrapped her left arm around Severus' waist and used her right hand to hold his left arm in place. Her left leg followed the movement of her left arm, draping it over both of his legs.

Comfortably entwined with one another, Severus and Lizzie fell into a deep sleep. Brogan smiled to himself, content with what he saw. He left the room moments later, satisfied that neither would leave the room until long after noon the next day.

The room the next morning was quiet, soft breaths breaking the silence. The occupants of the bed, wrapped tightly around one another, were not awake to see the small, blonde headed body walking cautiously to the bed. Seeing that her father and the woman next to him were asleep, Maggie crept onto the bed and burrowed herself under the covers on her father's right side. He moved instinctively to allow for the small body at his side. Content that all was well, Maggie fell asleep, ignoring the soft snickers coming from the open doorway.

Molly, Cissa, Arthur and Lucius had seen Maggie steal away from her room as they walked down the hall towards the stairs. Curious, they stayed back to see where the child was going and what she was going to do. When her destination came clear, Molly and Cissa shared a look that promised the witnessing of something incredibly adorable while Arthur and Lucius had very little idea of what was going on.

They watched as Maggie cautiously made her way into the darkened room and waited with bated breath for a reaction within. It seemed Severus' exhaustion had turned the normally light sleeper into a rock. The small group of adults, so intent on their early morning entertainment, did not hear some of the other occupants of the Malfoy household wake for the day.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked quietly, arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked and her foot tapping a quiet, yet sharp, staccato. Sirius stood behind her, failing to hide the grin spreading across his face. He placed a soft kiss on Gracie's cheek as the baby slept against his chest.

"Maggie," was all Lucius said before Fred and George walked up.

"What about Maggie?" Fred asked. George kissed Grace's forehead, adding a kiss to Sirius' cheek for good measure. He just grinned in response to Sirius' heated glare.

"It seems our little Maggie became bored in her own room and ventured out to visit her father. She is currently attempting to climb into his bed." Lucius supplied the commentary, standing at the door with his wife standing in front of him.

"How long are you all planning on standing outside my daughter's door?" Brogan and Gabriel approached. Brogan leaned heavily on Gabriel's right side, his wounds from the night before sapping his energy and strength. He was dressed in one of Lucius' lounging robes, the black cashmere hanging open over a pair of cream linen pants. Gabriel was dressed similarly, this time in sapphire blue.

"It's more the spectacle of little Maggie climbing into her father's bed we are watching, than the fact that your daughter and my best friend are sleeping as though they've spent the last ten years together." Lucius drawled, inwardly delighting in the way he expected Brogan's eyes to flash. He was sadly disappointed.

"They may not have been together the past ten years, but rest assured, they have spent the night this way since the moment he entered the bed. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." It was Brogan's turn to delight in the reactions around him.

"As fun as this is," Gabriel broke the silence, "I believe it would be a good idea to be far away from this room when Severus and Lizzie wake up. And, I find that I am ravenously hungry for something more substantial than tea alone." After his pronouncement, he led Brogan down the stairs into the family dining room. The rest of the voyeurs in the hallway followed, casting one last glimpse at the sleeping couple and interloping toddler.

It was noon before Severus began to stir, and that was only because Lizzie and Maggie were fighting each other for space on Severus' chest. Drowsy, he fixed this problem by stretching out on his back and pulling both females closer. In response, Lizzie moved her arm enough to accommodate Maggie's body beside Severus. In her sleep, Lizzie began running a calming hand down Maggie's back.

Awareness slowly returned to Severus, so content he had no desire to move. Feeling a warm breath on his chest, he looked down at the head of tangled blonde hair beneath his chest. On his right, drool was beginning to pool on his bare chest, flowing from the slightly open mouth of his daughter. Long since used to his new function of human drool rag, he found the sight endearing rather than disgusting. He angled his neck down to reach the top of Maggie's head, leaving a kiss on her equally tangled curls.

Feeling the shift in her pillow, Lizzie opened her eyes, still disoriented as a result of the previous few days' activities. Moving her right hand, she traced the length of the warm, hard, slightly furry object she found wrapped oh so tightly around her waist. She moved her cheek against the damp surface beneath her, trying to determine just who it was she was sleeping with and why they were wrapped so tightly around one another. The blurred sight of blonde curls across from her, with the addition of the hair-covered arm around the child, only confirmed her suspicions.

"What happened?" Her words were slurred, indicating the ever-present drugs in her body. She remembered Ilana poised with her silver dagger over Lizzie's bound body, but any memory of the past night's events after that was nowhere to be found in her subconscious. _Warm_ and _safe_ were the only thoughts that meant anything to her at this point.

"It seems Maggie is a Seer in her own right. She dreamt of you the night you were kidnapped." Severus felt her flinch and tighten her grip on his left arm. In response, he pulled her closer and held her tighter. "It's how we knew where to find you. With Gabriel and Brogan's help, we were able to bring you back here."

"How did you manage that without opening the portal?"

"You don't remember?" It wasn't lost on Severus the movement of Lizzie's head from his chest to just below his chin, nor could he ignore the feeling of her soft body so close to his. "You showed me. I tainted your blood with mine. Gabriel, Fred and George provided enough cover fire that we could get away."

"Ilana?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, her fear of the woman understandable.

"I don't know. I've only just woken up," he admitted.

"Hm," was Lizzie's only response.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Maggie?" Severus looked into Maggie's flushed face.

"I'm hungry." Maggie disentangled herself, rubbing her face with fisted hands, her rounded little tummy sticking out. Severus couldn't resist poking her, delighting in her squealing laugh. He felt Lizzie laugh silently. He looked down into emerald green eyes, silently thanking Merlin for Lizzie's ability to find joy in something so small, even after the terrors she had previously faced.

Feeling his gaze on her face, Lizzie returned Severus' attention. She swam in obsidian dark eyes, losing herself in the dark strength within him. Without thought or bidding, Lizzie's hand lifted, tracing his pale, full lips with wonder. Severus kissed her fingers in response, mindless to the answering call he found in Lizzie. Maggie, thankfully, was blissfully unaware of what was going on. She was more concerned with her ever-growing hungry tummy.

"Nana!" Maggie cried, reaching her arms out to Molly. Lizzie and Severus flinched and pulled away from one another, almost sending Lizzie flying from the bed. Lizzie's face burned with embarrassment when she heard Molly's soft chuckles of amusement.

"Good morning, Baby. Did you sleep well?" Molly pulled Maggie into her arms, making a conscious effort to keep her attention on Maggie and not on the couple in the bed.

"Mm-hmm. Nana, I'm hungry."

Molly laughed and smoothed a curl away from Maggie's forehead. "Not to worry, Baby. We'll get you fed and dressed while Lizzie and your daddy rest some more. Why don't you run along to Hermione across the hall? She's getting Anne, Thomas and Andrew dressed to go outside and play. How does that sound?" Maggie was too busy wriggling out of Molly's arms to answer. Her little feet took her quickly to the door and out into the hall. Molly laughed and turned back to the bed.

Finally realizing she barely wore more than a scrap of lace, Lizzie burrowed herself deeper under the covers, studiously avoiding Severus and Molly's eyes.

"Well, now. Are you two hungry?"

Severus began to move from the warmth of the bed. "Yes. We'll be down shortly."

"Oh, no you won't." A deep voice stated from the doorway.

"Papa?" Lizzie turned green eyes to her father, tears falling silently.

Brogan stepped forward, settling himself on the side of the bed so as to cradle his daughter in his arms. He was still wearing the robe from earlier and wrapped the billowing fabric around the young woman. He carefully rocked her back and forth, gently shushing her as she sobbed quietly into his chest.

"It's all right now, but you need your rest. Mrs. Granger is coming up now with hot food and tea for you both. After you've rested for a time, we'll help you both get cleaned up and dressed."

"Maybe Lizzie will be more comfortable on her own." Severus said through his teeth, not liking the idea of leaving, but not really having any other choice. He made to move from the bed again, but was left pinned to the spot by Molly's warning glare.

"You, Mister Snape, will be staying in that bed. Hermione told us about your injuries. Next time you would do well to remember that you, in fact, are not invincible and are also subject to injury." She had to fight the urge to smack him up the back of his head. He saw that look and gingerly settled himself back on the pillows in the bed.

Brogan helped Lizzie lean back, bracing the back of her head with his right hand. "Are you in any pain? Molly and Cissa could not use any magic on you last night."

Lizzie tested her limbs, shifting her legs and moving her arms under Molly, Severus and her father's watchful gaze. Sore, but not unbearably so, she relayed that information to the room.

"Good," Brogan smoothed a hand over Lizzie's forehead, surreptitiously checking for fever.

Perfectly aware of what he was doing, Lizzie lifted her own hand and removed her father's from her face, "I'm fine, Papa. Just tired and hungry."

"Even better." Emma Granger walked into the room, followed closely by Narcissa, each carrying a tray of food and tea. Since it was still unsure whether or not the use of magic would harm Lizzie, the household was reluctant to even allow the use of house elf magic in the room.

The trays were placed over Lizzie and Severus' laps. Self conscious of the fact that her nightgown – something that was normally hidden at the very bottom of her lingerie drawer – was showing more skin than she allowed even her doctor to see, Lizzie had a hard time settling her stomach enough to eat. Seeing this, Emma ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Lizzie and Severus alone to enjoy their brunch.

The bandages around Severus' hands soon made this impossible. While he still had most of his mobility, holding a spoon was different than holding Lizzie's hand. After his third unsuccessful attempt at raising his spoon to his mouth, he gave up with a snarl.

"Let me." The small voice sounded from beside him, hesitant and awaiting backlash.

"And why, pray tell, do you think I need your help?"

A sigh, "Severus, you saved my life, the least I could do in return is to help you eat. I promise, what happens here won't leave this room."

Severus felt Lizzie's small hand on his arm, trembling with the effort to move. He wondered at her willing to help him despite everything he had done to her. He nodded once in acquiescence to her proffered aid.

Lizzie abandoned her stew, not as hungry as she had once thought. Filling the spoon with gravy and potatoes, she turned towards her bedmate and said, "This would go much easier if you would at least turn to me. You don't have to say anything. Merlin knows I can provide myself with hours of entertainment just listening to my own voice."

Severus' only response was to glare, though this lacked its usual heat. Shifting, he moved closer to Lizzie, grimacing at the pain in his back. He twisted his upper body, leaning heavily on his left leg and arm. He opened his mouth and waited for the food-laden spoon. When Lizzie did not immediately comply with the nonverbal request, Severus quirked an eyebrow in question. He didn't know how his bare upper body affected Lizzie.

Clearing her throat, she busied herself with spooning stew into Severus' mouth. Alternating between bites of stew, warm buttered bread and hot tea, Lizzie kept up a constant chatter of anything and everything. She fought and failed to hide the blush staining her cheeks, neck and upper chest. Severus found himself grinning at her response, the nervous nonsense issuing forth from her mouth more therapeutic than annoying. He was surprised to find himself responding to her speech as well as her presence.

Lizzie, nervous and trembling, had to fight to keep from dropping stew or tea onto Severus' lap. She couldn't understand why this man, this egotistical jerk, was making her feel the urge to feel the Manor completely. Maybe it had something to do with the way his eyes kept roaming over her face and body, looking for something that must have been hidden very well since he never ceased from his search.

When he finally took a moment to look away from Lizzie's face, she snarked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Severus grinned at her tone and haughty attitude. "My apologies. I was just trying to wrap my head around you." He leaned back onto his pillows, food gone and tea cold. "Are you going to eat? Molly will be disappointed you did not find her food favorable."

Lizzie grimaced. "It's wonderful, but I'm not hungry." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "And I seem to be on the way to a very excruciating headache." She sighed and leaned her head back, flinching at the light entering from the window.

"It's because you didn't drink your tea. Molly always puts a pain reliever in this particular blend. Here, let me." Severus picked up the cup with his right hand and braced the back of Lizzie's head with his left. Turning her head slightly, she allowed Severus to tip the cup against her lips, letting the lukewarm liquid run over her tongue down her throat. By the time Severus had administered the full mug of tea to Lizzie, the pain in her head was mostly gone.

She hummed in approval, smiling in Severus' direction despite the fact that her eyes were still closed. "Thank you. Does Molly have a habit of adding a sleeping potion to the tea?"

Severus chuckled, pulling the blankets up and helping Lizzie ease further onto her back. Covered to her neck, Lizzie sighed at the warmth and comfort of the bed. She turned her head towards Severus once again. She gazed at him through bleary eyes, eyes made cloudy by the sedative in her tea.

"Thank you for what you did. It wasn't necessary for you to have gone out after me." She wrinkled her nose. "Did that make any sense?"

Severus laughed and pulled Lizzie close. The young woman went willingly, snuggling deep into Severus' side, her head on his chest and her arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Lizzie fell asleep almost instantly, not waiting for a reply from her human pillow. Severus closed his eyes and rested his cheek on her head.

"Since when have you been into snuggling?" A soft, sarcastic voice sounded from the door.

Severus glared but didn't move in response to Sirius' baiting. He did, however, look up at the Marauder. His answer was quick and quiet. "Since someone deemed it appropriate to dress this young woman in nothing more than a scrap of lace. She's freezing."

"Yeah, tragic that." Sirius walked forward, sitting in the chair left on Lizzie's side of the bed after removing the breakfast trays from Severus' side. "We didn't have anything else to dress her in and we couldn't transfigure anything for her. Even residual magic could have hurt her. Brogan thinks it should be okay to use magic with her later today." Sirius leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Does she remember anything?"

Severus shook his head. "She remembers everything up until Ilana standing over her with the dagger. After that, there's nothing. She was unconscious soon after I removed her from the altar." Lizzie shifted in her sleep, causing Severus to tighten his grip on her waist. Sirius took in the sight without comment.

"Maggie is busy in the kitchen with Molly, Anne, Hermione, and Emma at the moment making cookies. She's making a 'Get Well' package for the two of you." Sirius grinned at Severus' look of dismay.

"Who's idea was this?" Severus lifted his right hand, pinching the bridge of his nose in consternation, dreading the answer.

"Molly's, actually. She thought it would be a good idea to provide a diversion for your baby. Otherwise, you would have regained your little stowaway."

Severus nodded, slightly mollified that it was the Weasley matriarch who decided to teach Maggie to bake cookies and not the grinning animagus sitting beside the bed. He took his hand away, rubbing his hand down over Lizzie's arm. Her arm crept out from beneath the blanket, stretching up to wrap around Severus' right arm more tightly.

"Well, I'll leave you both to it. When you do decide to get out of bed today, Hermione wants to re-bandage your back and arms. How do you feel?"

"Fine. A bit sore, but otherwise fine," Severus admitted, too tired to evade from Sirius' questions. He knew that anything less than the truth would have the fury of three well armed witches bearing down on his head.

Sirius just nodded. He stretched and moved to his feet. "Well, I'm off. I just came to make sure you both had eaten. Molly is liable to pitch a fit since Lizzie didn't eat. She did drink her tea, that's something at the very least."

"She said she wasn't very hungry. She did her best." Severus defended his bedmate, lightly brushing his lips over her forehead. Sirius kindly refrained from comment.

"Well, let's just hope she does better at supper. Molly will be supervising then."

"Ask her for some more appropriate attire for Lizzie. She's going to freeze to death."

"Oh, I don't know," Sirius replied, tongue in cheek. "Looks like you've got things well in hand."

"Sirius, knock it off." Hermione stepped into the room, holding Maggie's hand. She led the little girl to Lizzie's side of the bed, lifting her enough so that she could see her father and her new friend.

"Daddy," Maggie whispered loudly. "When are you gonna get up?"

"When your Grandma Molly says we can. I heard you were busy making cookies this morning."

Maggie nodded her head. "Mm hmm. But Grandma says you can't have any until after supper." Maggie looked around the room and, after seeing Lizzie sound asleep, started to wriggle forward. Hermione complied, holding Maggie so that she could place a kiss on Severus' cheek. "Bye, Daddy!" And with little struggle, she jumped down and ran out of the room.

Hermione kissed Sirius on his cheek as she shooed him out the door. Turning, she saw an amused grin flit across Severus' face. Shaking her head, she walked back towards the bed, laying a practiced hand on Lizzie's forehead. Content that there were no signs of fever, she moved to Severus.

"I'm fine," he said, attempting to bat her hand away without disturbing Lizzie's sleep.

Hermione just nodded. "Brogan told me to tell you to sleep. The-,"

"What of Ilana? Lizzie will want to know when she wakes."

"Any threat Ilana posed is gone now. Brogan banished her soul to the deepest, darkest pit of Hell imaginable. There is no chance that she will ever return." She added when Severus looked like he was going to ask that very question.

"You're sure?" Hermione just nodded. Severus closed his eyes on a sigh. He pulled Lizzie closer, wrapping his arms around her as he burrowed himself in the bed.

"You both just rest. Everything will be fine."

The sound of Hermione's voice faded as Severus lost his battle with consciousness and fell into a deep slumber.

He didn't hear Lizzie speak his name in her sleep, nor did he feel the feather soft kiss she left on his chest.

**This was both an apology and a thanks to all of my awesome and devoted readers. I'm so sorry for the length of time between each update for any of my stories. Things at home went from crazy to nightmare in less than a month, so I've still got a lot to deal with right now. Writing this chapter in 'Bound' helped me deal with all of that. **

**Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
